The Force for Good
by The Knux-Meister
Summary: To protect the world as we know it, Ms. Berlitz put together the International Trainers Alliance. These twenty one trainers work together to protect the world. But can they get past their differences and flaws to do it? OC's needed, form inside.
1. Chapter 1

SCROLL ALL THE WAY DOWN FOR UPDATES ON THE OC'S!

* * *

Kanto.

Johto.

Hoenn.

Sinnoh.

Unova.

All of these regions have come close to being dominated or destroyed, but have been saved by random trainers who are known as the DexHolders. But can the world rely on these random trainers to appear every time?

This is the question that has been going through Platinum Berlitz's mind frequently. And she finally came up the solution. An alliance of some of the worlds top trainers to protect the regions at all times. They are called the I.T.A., or International Trainer Alliance. It's split into three Teams with six members, the seventh being the leader.

However, the Alliance sometimes do jobs on the side...okay all of the time. Anything to pay the bills right? The leaders of the three teams are as follows:

Marshall C. is the fifteen year old Leader of the first team, League of Awesome. He is without a doubt the most arrogant person in existence due to his parents lack of confidence in him. Due to him having trained his Ampharos at the early age of seven and being able to understand Pokemon language and tell it's gender and level without a Pokedex he is a perfect candidate for a Squad Leader.

Marcus Tribes is a perverted fourteen year old little boy who says whatever he wants without a care. He always pressures people and Pokemon to do their best, no matter what, because as he's stated, he HATES "noobs". His blunt personality and straightforwardness as well as being very reliable makes him an mazing leader.

Geneosis, or Neo for short, is the perverted yet cunning seventeen year old in charge of the Neo squad. He may seem stupid at a glance, but he is the most intelligent of the three, being on a level that could rival a professor...almost. However, his difficulty with articulating his speech and low self-esteem are a setback that he must work through.

Right?

PPP

OC Form~

Name: (First/last as well as a nickname if you want.)

Age: (12-30)

Home Town/ Region:

Appearance: (Height, Skin color, eye color, hair color and style.)

Apparel: (Swim/ Sleep/ Casual/ Formal)

Ability: (Make it special okay?)

Accessories: (Glasses, watches, jewelry and such.)

Team: (I need six members, not counting the leaders of the team, for each team. Remember, Epic Force, League of Awesome or Neo Squad are your choices.)

History: ( A brief but detailed summary of your characters history.)

Personality: (Detailed as well.)

Crush: (You can always PM me after I Post the chosen 18 OC's.)

Family members:

Why did you join the I.T.A. ?:

Pokemon: (Only six, one shiny, no legends. Of course only four moves. Give me a small history on how you met them. Please give the Gender and nickname. If they have something that makes them stand out, such as accessories, or maybe a change in their style or something, list that as well.)

As I said later on, you can PM me if you want to designate your OC's crush, or their relationship with other characters. I will post the chosen OC's soon. Don't be shy to sign up ;D or tell friends and family to join!

* * *

UPDATE!

Okay guys, the Epic Force is FULL, so I don't wanna see anymore OC's for that team, teehee. On another note, the Neo Squad could use a few more member, and the League of Awesome could use quite a bit more to be honest. So please, send em in, don't be shy. Also, quite a few people chose the same ability, _to read Pokemon emotions. _Quite a few of you chose that ability, so if anyone who chose it want's to change it, please PM me right away.

So remember, **only League of Awesome/ Neo squad members will be accepted from now on.**

* * *

Okay, so I only need one more OC for the Neo Squad and then I can start the very first chapter! SDo please, send one in, don't be shy! Also, before the first chapter I'm going to post the chosen OC's.

* * *

Okay, The Teams are full! The first Chapter is under production, so just hang tight guys! Thank you for allowing me to use your OC's for this story! :) I love you all


	2. OC list

Epic Force:

Marcus Tribes- Fourteen, perverted and blunt. Will not accept failure.

Ember Spalding- Tough but judgmental. Secretive about her family

Eleanor Morris- Sarcastic yet caring. Doesn't scare easily and is usually confused for a boy.

Aaron Janus Kingsley- 17 and lackadaisical. Not afraid to use his looks to get what he wants.

Jacen Ciel- Sarcastic to say the least. Judges with Logic over emotion and is a chess addict.

Keni Ranaki – Nervous and quiet, self conscious and easily scared.

Jack Kyrue- Loves to look at the bright side of things. Eats a lot due to his high metabolism.

League of Awesome:

Marshall C. - 15, Arrogant and somewhat a jerk, though can be nice. Like Marcus, he strives for perfection.

Jericho Rite- 18 and jumpy, but will overcome his fear when it comes to it.

Lexi Cross- 18, happy go lucky but stubborn

Alexandra Daily- Typical snobby rich girl but has her moments when shes nice.

Jason Ervek- 14, Gullible but reliable. Level headed as well.

Nara Ryu- 15, Shy but easily angered. Outgoing to those she's close too.

Arianna Fioraine- 19, Mysterious and Androphobic (afraid of men).

Neo Squad:

Geneosis Ion Licentia- 17, Perverted, always cracking jokes and seems idiotic, but when it comes down to it is quite intelligent.

Tyson Silva- 19, Fiery and Stubborn.

Raven- 15 and always goofing around. He usually stays in a good mood.

Ava Jay Savery- 17 and loves to sketch, she is very adventurous but sometimes shy.

Fernando/ Dante- 15, Violent and Pessimistic. Prefers not to talk.

Marigold Daisy Chase- 17 and extremely ambitious. Won't back down from a challenge and will defend what she holds dear.

Reinforce Yukimura- 16, She is very impulsive and hyper, similar to Marcus and Marshall doesn't care what she says. Loves preforming stunts

These are the Twenty one OC's that will protect the world as part of the International Trainers Alliance. Any OC's I did not use and any OC's that you get sent on from this point will be used as side characters . Also you may now PM a crush if you want one. The first chapter is being worked on now, in fact it's why this took so long (Forgot ^^). There is one OC that will be revealed within the story as well, so keep a lookout.


	3. The Epic Force

Nara Ryu sat in the I.T.A. Library reading a book while curling her wavy brown hair around her index finger. Her big blue eyes scanned the pages quickly as she smiled or laughed every once in a while. "This book really is funny, Marigold was right."

The door opened and in walked a pale skinned boy with light blue eyes and black hair with bangs covering one eye. "Yo Nara, we're having a meeting in the Auditorium."

Nara closed the book and stood up. "Hey Jericho. League meeting or the whole Alliance?"

"The whole Alliance, and Ms. Berlitz is the one speaking." Jericho said before leaving.

"Huh...didn't even know she was here." Nara said to herself before following, the book still in her hand. She ran into the Auditorium and was surprised to see that everyone was already there. She quickly got into line with her teammates and sat down.

Standing on the Podium was indeed Platinum Berlitz, and behind her were three boys. One with an Ampharos, one with a Typhlosion, and the other with a Togekiss at their sides. Each one stood tall, a serious look on their faces.

The boy with the Ampharos stepped forward, the Light Pokemon doing so as well. He had spiked black hair and steel gray eyes with red tinted sunglasses over his head. His Ampharos wore the same sunglasses in the same way. "Trainers of the I.T.A., Ms. Berlitz has something she'd like to say too us."

With that he stepped back and Platinum stepped forward. " Thank you Marshall. A hours ago, four to be exact, someone witnesses described as an eleven year old boy completely destroyed a prison and escaped with the past team rocket leader, Giovanni." There were several murmurs at this. "We don't know how he did it, but that doesn't matter. You need to be on the lookout for this boy. On another note, my parents are throwing a costume party tonight at nine, and you all are invited, but mostly as guards in case they we're to be attacked."

One of the boys behind her stepped up. He had a violet azure haircut that curled towards his shoulder as well as bangs stinking out at the top of his head. "The Neo squad will handle the Costume party."

The third boy, who was the youngest of them all stepped up, his Typhlosion following. He wore a black beanie with the words "You suck" imprinted on it and a gray-Hooded jacket. "The League of fail, oops, I mean Awesome will check out the jailbreak while the Epic Force will handle some leftover Galactic Grunts that think it's funny too take small towns hostage."

"That is right. In fact, the Epic Force will be flying with me. Neo Squad, I expect you on time. Dismissed." Platinum said before walking towards the door. "Oh yes, I realize it's still early in the morning but next time do not come to a meeting in pajamas." With that she left the room.

Marshall, Neo and Marcus snickered as they watched the flustered looks on everyones face. "Dumb-asses." Marcus gave high fives his two equals. "Get dressed and meet at her plane. You have five minutes."

The whole Epic Force scrambled off to their rooms. "Good luck guys, you'll need it!"

"League of Awesome, get dressed and pack lunch, it's gonna be a long day." Marshall hopped off the Podium and jogged to the door. "And make sure you don't pack anything I won't eat." He and his Ampharos left the room.

"Neo Squad, costume time!" Neo grinned. "I'm picking everyones out!"

"Except Dante, lord knows he doesn't need one!" Marcus laughed, slapping his knee, His Typhlosion doing the same.

"Hey asshole, don't you have a plane to catch?" Dante yelled.

"Whoops, forgot!" Marcus returned his Typhlosion and quickly left the room. 'Wonder who would destroy a prison like that...whoever it is sucks big time. We don't even get paid for that job or the bodyguard thing.'

"Marcus, hurry up already!" One of his team members, Ember, called out.

"Hey, I'm your superior, you don't talk to me like that!" Marcus yelled back but hurried anyway.

"Well I'm older than you by four years, so you can kiss my ass." Ember rolled her eyes as they climbed into the plane.

"Gladly." He winked at her getting a disgusted glare from her. "Excellent choice in clothes by the way!" She was wearing a red tank top which was covered by a light blue sleeveless jean shirt and dark red jean shorts with red sneakers. He also couldn't help but notice the rose golden necklace on her neck. But just barely, his attention was still focused on her chest. "It really brings out your eyes."

"Shut up." She growled and moved to the back of the plane. Ember had very special eyes, they were an amber color that seemed to glow. Her hair was a darker brown.

"What a stiff." Marcus shrugged and took an empty seat.

"Or maybe your just too relaxed." Platinum said, taking a seat next to him. "You should know that many trainers in the I.T.A. Have some personal baggage."

"Yeah well they can learn to leave it behind." Marcus whipped out a Nintendo DSI and began playing the New Super Mario Bros. "As long as it doesn't get in the way of our jobs then I don't care."

Platinum barely cracked a smile, which went unnoticed. "You remind me of Pearl sometimes." She got up to leave but was smacked on the butt.

"Did Pearl ever do that?" Marcus grinned and was met with a kick to the face. Platinum huffed and went back to the cockpit. "Wonder what got her panties in a twist."

"Perhaps it was the fact that you touch her butt." Jacen asked from behind him. Jacen was an eighteen year old with nearly pale skin, short brown hair with spikes at the front and blue eyes. His wardrobe consisted of a navy blue T-shirt with a Pokeball emblem over his heart and worn out jeans.

"Jesus, is everyone wearing some new clothes or something?" Marcus asked. "I should have went shopping with you guys last time!"

"No Marcus. You just never noticed." Jacen said bluntly.

"Oh, makes sense." The Epic Force leader went back to playing his game, leaving a seriously annoyed Jacen.

In the back of the plane, Aaron was humming a song to himself while brushing his dark brown hair. His Grey, nearly blue eyes were closed as he was close to falling asleep. He wore a cobalt blue t-shirt under a white and gray checkered skater's shirt with the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. His jeans were light blue denims and his shoes were black sneakers.

He had just dozed off when he was sharply elbowed by his neighbor, Eleanor. "Don't fall asleep Aaron." She grinned at him, shaking her index finger.

"After remembering girls look like you I don't think I can." Aaron yawned and was met with a middle finger in front of his face.

"Shut up lazy bones." Eleanor was indeed female, but looked so much like a guy she was easily confused for one. Her midnight blue hair stopped at her shoulders. That, combined with her athletic build and sharp facial features gave her a very masculine look. She wore black trousers and a white t-shirt, which was covered by a purple body warmer, which hid her chest, allowing her to thwart her leaders gaze easily. She also wore black and white canvas shoes and black fingerless gloves. "When do we get off this thing?"

"Who knows...where is Jack and Keni?" Marcus asked, scanning the plane. "Did they even board the plane?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here..." Keni Ranaki answered, shrinking into her seat. She was a rather short girl with chocolate brown hair that ended at her back, as well as having a bangs covering a small portion of her face. She wore a white tank top under a thin black jacket with long jeans and navy blue high tops.

"Jesus Keni, speak up. I don't understand why your so shy." The Epic Force Leader rolled his eyes. "Girls...they act like little kids."

"Seconded." Jacen called out.

"Agreed." Aaron raised his hand.

Eleanor was about to protest but was stopped by Ember who just shook her head. "Don't even bother, he'll probably just say something about us challenging his leadership."

"Everyone, please strap yourself in. We'll be taking off now." The voice of the Pilot rang throughout the plane. Everyone did as asked except Aaron, who was dozing off again. The plane began turning towards an empty lot of space and began moving along, gathering speed before taking off into the sky. Once it rose from the ground their was several bumps and cursing coming from the cargo bay.

"Yeah that's where Jack went." Jacen sighed. Sure enough Jack came from the back of the plane, massaging his forehead. "Why were you in there?"

"I was hungry. I thought there might be food back there." Jack answered. Jack Kyrue stood at 6'4 with hazel nut brown skin and matching eyes underneath his glasses. His hair was black and spiked up a little, giving the impression it was styled, something we'll never know. He wore a dark blue, unzipped, hooded sweater jacket over blue jeans and black shoes.

"Riighhtt. Because it makes more sense to check the cargo bay for snacks instead of the snack bar." Jacen muttered, not knowing Jack heard him.

"Hey, I have a high metabolism! It's hard to think when your hungry." He whined, rubbing his stomach area. "Wait, there's a snack bar?"

Jacen, Marcus and Ember all sighed and shook their heads. Aaron began snoring, Eleanor rolled her eyes at him and Keni just giggled. Jacen narrowed his eyes before turning to the window, watching the world below them shrink. "So great leader, how are we going to handle this?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses, which he put on.

"I don't know, I'll just do whatever I think of when we get there." Marcus shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"It's best to have a plan of action before heading into battle, we could all get killed." Jacen replied. He reached into his other pocket and took out a small notebook. "I have plenty of strategies in here."

"Eh, I don't need your dumb plans. I got everything I could ever need in my poke-ball right here." Marcus patted the poke-ball with a fire emblem on it. "Oh and you guys of course...I guess."

"We are now flying over Floroama town. Epic Force, get ready for deployment." The pilots voice echoed across the plane.

"Just take a look!" Jacen ignored the announcement. "I'd prefer that you don't go and get us all killed!"

"I said I don't need it. We haven't gotten killed yet four eyes." Marcus flipped the older boy off. "You know...I feel like your questioning my leadership. And that would be very bad...brah."

Jacen raised an eyebrow at the leer he was getting but decided to back off. "Whatever...if we all die then I blame you."

Everyone kept quiet, watching the two carefully, except Jack, who was munching on a bag of chips. "What's up with you guys?" he asked, finally realizing no one was talking.

The plan suddenly began shaking, rocking everyone in their seats except Aaron, who neglected to put his seatbelt on and fell on the floor as a consequence. "Jesus what was that?" He asked, being rolled around on the floor before latching on to Ember's outstretched hand.

"We have been hit by a hyper beam! Everyone strap yourself in, we're crashing into the Valley wind works!" Platinum's voice rang out.

Everyone strapped themselves in, including Aaron who seemed to have learned his lesson. "Well Aaron, maybe you can take a permanent nap this time!" Marcus laughed and reached over to give Jack a high five, who returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?!" Ember asked, an incredulous look on her face.

"Because I can do this." Jacen opened one of his Poke-balls and released Grace, his Gardevoir. "Grace, use Reflect on the plane!" The female Pokemon immediately focused, forming some type of crystal like barrier around the plane. "Good job." Jacen nodded and returned the Pokemon. "That should soften the landing!"

The plane crashes into the Valley Wind Works, completely destroying the building. Everyone was jerked from their seats, the safety belts snapping from the weight of their bodies. Marcus struggled to hang on to the seat but was forced to let go as the plane crashed into Mt. Coronet.

* * *

Marcus groaned as he staggered to his knees, using one of the chairs for support. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're good." Ember helped a coughing Jacen to his knees, who gave a thumbs up. "Keni? Eleanor? Jack?" She called out. "Aaron?"

"This way!" Ember and Jacen staggered to the front of the plane and saw Aaron and Jack lifting up a large boulder off of Eleanor's leg. As soon as the boulder was pushed away, Keni dragged her to the other side of the downed plane.

"Is it broken? Keni asked, letting her rest against the wall.

Eleanor nodded, deciding not to speak for fear of giving away how much pain she truly was in.

Marcus walked over, carrying an unconscious Platinum. "She's in pretty bad shape guys." Sure enough, her hat was gone, and she was bleeding from her face. "She could have a concussion."

"So what do we do?" Jack asked, helping his leader sit the Dex-holder down.

"We have to take care of Ms. Berlitz and Eleanor first.." Jacen said, wincing as he accidentally brushed a burn on his arm while reaching for the book in his pocket.

"Okay, Jack and Keni will fly Eleanor and Ms. Berlitz out of here. Make sure you stay low." Marcus ordered. "Jacen, Ember and Aaron, your with me." Everyone nodded, accepting their orders.

Jack released his Flygon, Star, and Twilight, his Absol. "Alright ladies, we have to escort these two to the nearest hospital." The two nodded. "Keni, you and Twilight take Ms. Berlitz. Me and Star will take Eleanor."

"Okay." Keni got onto the shiny Absol and Marcus helped Platinum on as well. "I'll be sure to hold her tight." With that the Absol took off, Jack and his Flygon doing the same.

"Okay guys, we got a mission to complete." Marcus grinned before starting to walk in the direction of Floroama town. "This mission will be undoubtedly easy!"

"Hey genius, it's not that far of a walk, we can already see the Wind Works." Jacen pointed out.

"And?"

"And wouldn't they check for survivors?" Jacen watched as his leader stopped immediately.

"Well it looks like someone actually said something smart!" Marcus gasped. "Or did they? Come on, their demanding a ransom, why would they weaken the fort just to make sure a couple of kids are dead?

"I do it more often than you." Jacen retorted, a grin on his face.

Marcus just flipped the older boy off, not stopping his movement/

It only took minutes from then to reach the entrance to Floroama town, which seemed completely normal. "Huh, look at that, nothing here." Aaron grinned. "Let's go home."

"No guards but no civilians either." Jacen noted. "We should check this out."

"No duh, dipstick." Marcus ran into the town, hiding behind the closest house, moving to the next in the same manner.

Aaron whistled to himself as he began walking towards his leader, Jacen and Ember next to him. "It's like a ghost town in here. Fancy that."

"That's because all the people are asleep." Marcus commented, coming out of a house. "This is just getting increasingly weird...use your Houndour and Vulpix to try and get a sent."

Aaron and Ember nodded and released the two fire type Pokemon. "Roxxi, smell around for any fresh human scents." Aaron asked. His Pokemon nodded eagerly and began sniffing, Ember's Hunter doing the same. It was minutes before the two returned, whimpering.

"This is awkward..." Marcus commented as the two returned their Pokemon.

"Wait...they shot us down, we split up into two groups and trekked all the way to Floroama while Keni and the others are probably going too Eterna city." Jacen summarized. "What if they wanted us to split up so they could get to the others?"

"What would they even want with our members?" Aaron asked, taking a seat. It then suddenly dawned on him, causing him to jump with excitement. "Ms. Berlitz!"

* * *

Jack dived behind a corner as an Aura Sphere whirled past him, destroying the wall In it's path. "What the hell is up with this thing?"

The Lucario that launched the previous attack quickly turned the corner and launched a kick at the boy who blocked it, but ended up hurting his arm a lot worse. "Lucario!" the Pokemon growled before throwing another kick, which Jack had to jump back to dodge.

"Leave me alone!" Jack released Blazer, his Charmeleon. "Help me out and use flamethrower!"

"Char!" The Pokemon released a torrent of flame at the steel and fighting type, only to be rammed in the back by a Luxray.

"Jesus, how many Pokemon are their?!" Jack sighed. They had only just made sure Ms. Berlitz and Eleanor were okay when these two attacked.

"Spari, brick break!" A Raichu sailed through the air, slamming its paw onto the Luxray's head, causing it to howl in pain.

"Return!" Jack ordered, which his fire type Pokemon performed, releasing a wave of white energy at the Luxray, sending it out of the building Via the hole the Lucario made previously. "That's one."

The Lucario grabbed Spari's tail and spun it around before throwing it into it's trainer, Keni, who squealed as she was knocked back by the force of the throw. The enemy Pokemon then turned towards Blazer and dashed at him with a force palm ready, but was met with the fire type's metal claw. The two Pokemon stayed, trying to force the other back, but neither gave ground.

"God damn it!" Jack yelled. "It's just one Pokemon but I need too use two?!" He released his own Lucario, Rose, who saw it's comrade in battle and immediately attacked with a close combat. The other Lucario jumped back, narrowly avoiding the attack. "Come on Rose, Aura Sphere!"

Rose shot a sphere of energy at the Pokemon, but it was deflected by the same Luxray, which howled and charged at Blazer, who was still catching his breath from being in the previous stalemate. The Luxray used Wild charge and slammed into the fire type, sending him bowling into Jack.

"Rokki, use Psychic!" Keni ordered. Her Spiritomb filled the area with a purple energy, causing the two enemy Pokemon to clutch their heads in pain.

Rose gave a nod of appreciation and used her Psychic as well, but was surprised by the Luxray, who dashed forward and slammed into her with Take Down.

"Ah, they're too strong!" Keni backed up as the Lucario broke free of the Psychic attack and began walking towards her. She eventually reached a wall, her and Rokki being cornered by Luxray and Lucario. She closed her eyes and waited for it to end but was surprised to see the Lucario's Aura Sphere being held back by a Dark Pulse, which was emanating from a Bisharp. "Just in time." Jacen smirked, helping the girl up. She immediately hugged him tightly, causing him to blush before she let go, turning away, also blushing. The two were snapped out of it by the sound of Jacen's Bisharp being hit by the Aura Sphere as well as a ThunderBolt. "Bish!"

"Your Pokemon need a LOT of work noob." Marcus grinned, Ember beside him. "Show them how it's done girl!"

Ember rolled her eyes and released Bug, her Ninjask. "X-scissors!" She commanded. The Pokemon did just so, slashing at both Pokemon, which howled in pain from the effectiveness of the attack. "Fury Cutters!" the bug type began cutting at the Electric and Dark type Pokemon, causing it to collapse onto one leg.

"Rose, Aura Sphere!" Jack came running back, shouting a new command for his Pokemon to perform. Rose nodded and launched the attack at the Luxray, which finally fainted, falling onto the ground.

"Aw yeah! My girls got the moves!" Marcus wrapped his arm around Ember, but was pushed away. "Back to business." He turned towards the Lucario. "Wanna dance with me?"

The Lucario ignored the boy, and picked up it's partner, a feat not easily achieved by a non-muscular Pokemon, and blasted a hole in the wall, escaping through it. "What the hell was that about?!" Jack exclaimed, collapsing onto the ground. "Right after Ms. Berlitz was put into the emergency room, those Pokemon attacked, without a trainer!"

Aaron ran forward and threw a small, circular object onto the Lucario's foot, who seemed not to notice. "Perfect aim every time."

"They seemed pretty powerful too...more Intel." Jacen began scribbling in his notebook.

"Keni, you and me will check on Ms. Berlitz, Ember and Jack will check on Eleanor. Jacen, you and Aaron survey the area and see what you can find." Everyone nodded as they split up. "Okay Keni, which room is she in?"

"Last d-door on the left." She stuttered, staying on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Why are you all the way over there? It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything." Marcus rolled his eyes. He was taken back when he did not get a response, and saw the girl staring hard at the floor while walking. "Wow, your really think I would...? Look girl, we're a team now, so we depend and trust each other, s whatever barrier you have, you need to overcome it. You have teammates to help you too."

"R-really?" She asked him, both eyebrows raised.

"Well...maybe not me, I have more important stuff, but Aaron will help you, he's never doing anything anyway." Marcus stated as they reached the door before opening it. "Ladies first." He beckoned her forward.

She hesitantly took a step towards the door, but was pushed back as Marcus ran through, giggling. "H-hey!"

"Shh, she's asleep!" Marcus hissed. Keni sighed and backed out of the room. Once Marcus noticed she was gone he took the sleeping Dex Holder's hat and stashed it in his pocket, leaving the room. "Souvenir!"

Keni, who had her back turned to the door, jumped slightly, giving a squeal that made Marcus jump too. She turned around and gave a sigh of relief at seeing that it was him.

The two stared at each other before Marcus opened his mouth. "You have some issues."

* * *

The Lucario and Luxray sat in Eterna Forest, in front of the Old Chateu holding an X-Transceiver between the two of them. "Really? Marcus was there? Eh I should have guessed, I was hoping for Neo." A voice only communication came through. "You two stay there and keep safe, after I check this prison we'll meet in Canalave." The two Pokemon gave a wave. "Remember, keep safe! Love you guys." With that the transmission ended and the two Pokemon retreated into the mansion.

* * *

I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. Since this team filled up in ONE DAY they had to go first xD! The main characters I wanted to establish was Jacen, Marcus and Keni in this chapter, so if the others didn't seemed established do not worry, it's just part of the plot.


	4. The League of Awesome

Dominic the Third watched the destroyed prison carefully, his eyes scanning for a group he was waiting for. He had black hair in a style that would remind anyone of Naruto Uzumaki and hazel eyes. He wore a leather jacket over black jeans. Besides him was a male Lucario, which was growling quite loudly at the moment. "Oh shut up!" He hissed at the Pokemon, quieting it. "You act like you don't like this." He picked up some snow and threw it at Lucario.

"Because I don't." The Lucario replied. "My mates on the other side of this god forsaken region probably hurt or worse."

"She'll be fine. And she's only in Eterna, it isn't that far." Dominic smirked.

"We're in Snowpoint idiot." Lucario narrowed his eyes at the boy who hung his head in shame.

"I can't even get any respect from my own Pokemon."" He sighed. He suddenly heard the sound of engines roaring and looked up, seeing multiple snow jet ski's pulling up to the destroyed building. "Well well well, look who it is." He spotted a familiar figure high fiving his Ampharos. "This won't be as boring as I thought."

* * *

"Of course we win, we're Awesome!" Marshall grinned, high fiving his Ampharos. He and Luminous were the only two not wearing anything to keep warm.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you have dressed warm Marsh? You could get sick." Nara asked him, her voice riddled with concern. She was wearing a winter hat over her brown hair as well as a red coat and matching gloves.

"Our "amazing" leader doesn't need a coat." Lexi Cross rolled her eyes, sarcasm obvious in her voice. She was an eighteen year old with deep blue eyes and matching hair. She wore a pair of goggles around her neck instead of her eyes.

"Haters gonna hate." Marshall grinned. "I won't get sick."

"What do you think Arianna, is he gonna get sick?" Lexi asked the woman next to her.

Arianna was nineteen with dark brown hair that was tied into a scarf and ended at her mid-back. She had dark blue eyes as well as tan skin. She was currently wearing a Purple jacket with matching snow pants as well as a scarf and hat. "I don't know." She said watching Marshall and Luminous dance in the snow while Nara tried to give him a spare jacket.

"Usually you can predict these things. Guess your losing your talent!" Lexi elbowed the girl playfully.

"Can't lose what you never had!" Marshall called out as snowballs hit both girls in the face. "Nice one Jason!"

"It comes naturally." Jason Ervak high-fived his leader. He was a fourteen year old boy that was rather tall for his age with steel blue eyes and brown shaggy hair. He was wearing a brown winter jacket and matching winter pants.

"You jerk!" Lexi screamed at the boys while Arianna wiped the snow off her face.

"It was kind of funny." Nara giggled at her friends reaction.

"Don't throw any snow at me, I don't want to get cold!" Jericho came out from behind the Ski's, hands raised up. His black hair was covering one of his two light blue eyes. He was wearing the same thing as the others, except it was brown colored.

"Or me!" Alex Daily called out, hiding behind the boy. She was a thirteen year old with dark brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a hot pink snow uniform. "I'll even pay you!"

"How much?!" Marshall and Lexi asked at the same time.

Jason coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "Don't we have work to do?"

"Damn skippy!" Marshall grinned, clapping his hands. "Alright Lower class filth, except Luminous," The electric type beeped as if to say "thought so", "Do you see this completely destroyed building? We're too search it for any clues on who did this. If Arianna wasn't a complete bitch or Jason a lazy ass then they might have saw this coming BEFORE hand and saved us the trouble!"

"That's not fair, I didn't even know about this places existence until now!" Arianna complained.

"Shut your ugly face woman! I didn't ask for any back-sass." Marshall narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, why can't you be like Jason or Nara, they never complain."

"Can we start now? I want to go home already." Alex sighed.

Marshall nodded and the group of seven trainers and one Pokemon began marching towards the building. "I thought she said it was completely destroyed..."

"She probably meant the underground part of this dump." Jason said, kicking snow as they walked. "Hey Lexi, didn't you live here?"

"Yes, yes I was!" Lexi beamed with pride. "Beautiful isn't it.?"

"Yeah, this whole place is beautiful!" Marshall said, smiling as well. "Everything about it is...well except for you of course!"

Lexi's smile immediately dropped but she didn't say anything as they had reached the prison. When they tried to open the doors they fell down immediately, allowing them entrance into the building. The walls were crumbling as was the ceiling, which looked like it was going to fall any moment. The windows were smashed and lockers, chairs and table were strewn about.

"Well damn." Jericho said, nudging a locker with his shoe. "This place is messed up."

"Yeah like Lexi's face." Marshall said as he began searching the walls.

"Okay I didn't even do anything this time!" Lexi whined.

"Marsh, be nice." Nara playfully scolded.

"I'll try." the boy rolled his eyes and fixed his sunglasses on his forehead, Luminous doing the same.

"I swear it's like you two are the same." Alex said, watching the two.

"Found something!" Arianna held up a Pokegear.

"Let me see." Jake took the Pokegear from her, his fingers brushing hers. Arianna immediately jerked her hand back, nearly making Jake drop the phone. "What's wrong with you? Scared?"

"Y-yeah...scared alright..." Arianna muttered, placing a hand over her heart.

Lexi immediately went to her side while Nara and Jake tried to open the Pokegear. "You okay?" She asked, placing her arm around her shoulder. Arianna nodded, though Lexi could tell she was still shaken.

"We'll let Neo deal with that PokeGear." Marshall said, opening the door that lead deeper into the building. "Let's keep looking."

Jake nodded and put the phone in his pocket as his team began following their leader. Jake prepared to follow but heard some giggling from behind. "Who's there?" He asked.

"Ow, that freaking hurt!" a voice yelled. "Just do it!"

A hole was suddenly blasted into the roof and a long tongue wrapped around Jake's neck, pulling him upwards. "What the hell!" He wheezed, seeing a boy, Lickitongue, Lucario and Jigglypuff glare at him.

"Put him to sleep." The boy ordered.

The Jigglypuff began singing, putting the League of Awesome member to sleep nearly immediately.

"Normally people fight it." The boy scratched his head.

"Maybe he wanted to sleep." The Lucario rolled his eyes. "Use your brain...if you have one."

"I knew I shouldn't have taught you how to speak." Dom narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, don't miss this time. We want one of the girls."

"Pervert." The Lucario turned around and began walking.

"Hey wait!" Dom and the other two Pokemon began chasing after the Pokemon.

* * *

Marshall sneezed as he examined what remained of a nearby wall. "Huh..."

"What? Finally realized your not awesome enough to stay in the cold without getting sick?" Jericho grinned while going through a desk.

"No, that's not going to EVER happen. I know what tore these walls apart." Marshall said, running his hand over a paw print. "A Snorlax."

"It makes sense. It explains the giant footprints." Arianna jerked a thumb towards the ground.

"Where is Jake?" Nara asked looking for him.

"Wasn't he behind us?" Alex plopped down in a torn up chair, placing her feet on the desk. Unbeknown to her however, an extremely long tongue was dangling behind her. "He was closest to Nina."

"Nara." Nara rolled her eyes and turned towards the girl. "Why don't you start searching?"

"I don't want to get my hands dirty! My nails might get messed up!" Alex complained, checking her nails. "They might be messed up already!"

"What the hell is that?" Nara asked, pointing to the tongue.

Alex whirled around and came face to face with the tongue. She screamed as the tongue wrapped around her arm and began pulling her up.

"Midnight, use Night Slash!" Jericho released his Murkrow, which slashed it's wing at the Tongue, giving the tongue a cut. Their was a loud screech and the ceiling caved in, Lickitongue, Dom, Lucario and Jigglypuff falling through. "What the heck?"

"Damn that hurt!" Dom whined, rolling on the floor in pain.

"Wuss." The Lucario said.

"Well well well...if it isn't my old friend Dominic!" Marshall grinned. "How's ruling the world working out for you?"

"I'm close!" Dominic said defensively. "And my first step is defeating you!" His three Pokemon stood in front of their trainer.

"Aren't those your dad's Pokemon?" Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up bitch!" Dom yelled.

"Who is this guy?" Lexi asked, weirded out. "How do you know him?"

"It's a long story...just don't take him lightly. His Pokemon are something to deal with." Marshall replied. "Arianna, Lexi and Jericho can handle these guys. Nara will find Jake and me and Alex will continue the job." With that Marshall and Alex ran deeper into the prison while Nara retraced her steps.

Lexi nodded and released her Buisel, Jet. "Lets make this quick!"

"Hopefully. This guy is giving me a weird look..." Arianna released Vishnu, her Medicham. Indeed, Dom was checking the woman out, a small smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind breaking a few laws, because I'm under aged." Dom grinned, giving a wink.

"Uh...let's just hurry up." Jericho face palmed. "He gives guys like me a bad name. Midnight, us-"

"Licki!" The Lickitongue stretched it's tongue out and licked the Murkrow, causing it to flinch and fall to the ground, unable to get back up.

"Midnight!"

"Vishnu, use drain punch!" Arianna ordered her Pokemon. The Medicham dove forward, ignoring the Pokemon and heading straight for the trainer. "Take out the leader and the rest shall fall."

"Who said you were going to take him out though?" The Lucario delivered a High Jump Kick too Vishnu, who squeaked in pain.

"Vishnu, Fire Punch!" Right before the Lucario could use Force Palm, the small Pokemon slammed it's flame coated fist into the steel and fighting type, greatly injuring it.

"Jet, use water gun!" The Buizel obeyed it's trainer, shooting a stream of water at the Lickitongue. Though the water pushed the Pokemon back it didn't appear to do any significant damage.

"Licki!" The Normal type raised it's fist, which was coated in an orange energy. It threw the Dynamic Punch at the downed Murkrow, who could only watch.

"Jet, use Protect!" Lexi watched her Pokemon dash in between the two Pokemon and shield itself with a glass like energy, blocking the attack. Jet then spun on it's back, kicking the normal type Pokemon in the face. "Nice one!" She turned to see Arianna shouting commands to Vishnu, who was engaged in Close quarters combat with the Lucario. "Need help?"

"I've got this." Arianna said, attention still on her battle.

"JigglyPuff, go out there and fight!" Dom tried to nudge the Pokemon into the fight, but the the pink Pokemon wouldn't move. "Fine...Lickitongue, use-"

"Aerial Ace!" Jericho shouted, tossing Midnight a Lum Berry. The dark and flying type gulped down the berry and flew towards the normal type, slashing the Lickitongue's side as it flew by, repeating several times. "Your not the only one who's fast!"

"Jet, use Aqua Jet!" The Buizel rocketed forward, coated with water and slammed into the Lucario, knocking it backwards.

"Jiggly!" A white energy released, throwing all three League members as well as their Pokemon backwards.

"That's that bide yo!" Dom grinned. "I normally don't hurt ladies, especially if their as beautiful as you two."

"Your skills need work." Jericho groaned as he stood up, returning Midnight. "This guy is stronger than we thought...Maybe we should have left when Marcus did, then he might not have been here."

"Please, I was here since last night. Blowing this place up was NOT easy." Dom scoffed, patting the JigglyPuff's head. "Of course these guys are tough. They were trained by the best. Now...if I get a kiss I'll let you ladies go~!" He sang.

"Ew, your like...nine!" Lexi screeched.

"Actually I'm eleven!" Dom growled. "Everyone always gets it mixed up..." Dominic then noticed Jet and Vishnu struggling to their feet. "Return your Pokemon...or else." His Lucario growled as it stood behind him.

"Fine..." Arianna returned both of her Pokemon. "How embarrassing...overpowered by a child."

"Maybe you should do some training then." Dom smirked. "Marcus is good at that, and your leader as well."

"Ahem..." Lucario coughed, getting Dom's attention.

"Right, you three watch these guys, I'm going after Marshall!" Dom ran off, leaving his Pokemon to guard the League members.

* * *

"Jake!" Nara shouted as she ran into the first room they came across when they entered the prison. "Jake, where are you?!"

"Quiet down, I'm up here." She heard her partner moan. She looked up to see a hole in the ceiling, a foot dangling from it. "I was having a nice nap and everything."

"And here I was worried about you...I guess you should know we've been engaged." Nara informed the boy, who was hanging his head over the hole now. "One of Marshall's old friends."

"Well isn't that nice...move over, I'm coming down." Nara did as told. Jake hopped through the hole and landed on the ground, however it caved in beneath them both, dropping them down several floors. "Ouch!" Jake groaned once they hit a floor that didn't break. They were enveloped in darkness, not able to see a thing.

"Why couldn't you just let yourself down slowly?" Nara punched his shoulder before standing up. She looked up through the many holes they created while falling and saw a white flash. "Looks like Bide...I hope they're the ones using it."

"True...let's look for something while we're down here." Jake took one of his Poke-balls and released Blaze, his Blaziken. "Give us some light."

"Blaziken!" The fire type nodded and ignited it's hand, dimly lighting up the place, just in time for them to see a blue and yellow tail turn the corner.

"The hell?!" Nara screeched, jumping back. "What was that?!"

"Well, since this was a high security prison, I'm pretty sure they had Pokemon trained to maim, if not kill any intruders and convicts." Jake answered. There was suddenly a loud thump, followed by a snapping sound. "Uh...more than one might be here too..." He gulped, moving closer to Blaze.

Nara released her Roserade. "Protect me Rosy." The Pokemon nodded and took a battle stance.

A bright light suddenly appeared from a far off corridor, frightening both trainers and their Pokemon. A cracking sound echoed off the walls, causing Nara to whimper and Jake to fidget nervously. "I'm telling you bro, there is no WAY Red would ever be able to beat Black, hes the man!"

"I don't know...Red is pretty cute." Alex said in thought.

"Cute doesn't win battles dumb ass." Marshall said,e exasperated.

"Ampharos!" Luminous beeped as he and his trainer turned the corner. "Amphy!"

"Oh hey guys." Marshall waved before popping a jaw breaker in his mouth and biting it, snapping it in half. "I love that sound!"

"Y-you nearly scared us to death!" Nara yelled at him, Rosy doing the same.

"Well excuse me princess! How did you four get here anyway?" Marshall asked. The whole building began to shake before they could answer. They were all thrown to the floor which snuffed out the light Blaze was giving off. "You know what...don't answer that."

There was a loud hissing sound and Luminous beeped in pain. "What is it?!" Marshall asked.

Luminous began emitting light from it's tail, allowing them to see an Eelektross, all three mouths clamped onto the Light Pokemon's tail.

Alex screeched and backed away fearfully. "Do something!"

"Blaze kick!" Jake ordered. Blaze swung it's leg in a fiery arc, knocking the Pokemon away from it's ally.

"Petal Dance!" Nara's Roserade began spinning, leaves flying from her body and cutting the dark and electric type Pokemon with it's edges. "This isn't good...nothing is super effective on this guy..."

"I still think that's the gayest attack ever." Marshall snickered before getting slapped upside his head. "Jeez, alright! We just go the way we came from!"

"Marshall!" Dom came from the previously mentioned direction, panting and covered with sweat. "I finally found you!"

"Elek!" They turned to see the Eelektross moving rapidly towards them, hissing all the way.

"Blaze, Sky Uppercut!" Jake's Pokemon executed a precise and powerful uppercut to the Eelektross' chin. "Flamethrower!"

"Blaziken!" The hoenn starter opened his mouth and let a torrent of flames erupt from it, engulfing the Pokemon completely.

"Magical Leaf, go!" Nara commanded and Rosy obeyed. The grass type did a little twirl before thrusting it's "hand" out, several glowing leaves being fired at Dom.

Unfortunately, a rather giant foot stepped on the attack and frightened all around, including the Eelektross which scampered away. "Snorlaaaaxxx!"

"Ah, we completely forgot about that!" Alex said, slamming her fist into her palm

"This is a bigger than normal Snorlax..." Jake said, obviously thinking. "It has to be wild. No way something that big could fit inside this prison."

"I agree, it's tone is off." Marshall said, he and Luminous retreating slowly. "We should get out of here."

"Seconded." Nara began following him, Jake and Alex close behind.

"Hey wait!" Dominic screeched, running after them.

None of them got very far however, as the whole building caved in on them.

* * *

"I really hate this." Lucario snorted as he watched the trainers in front of him. The one they referred to as Jericho kept squirming around and acting as if he was going to kill him. The blunette kept trying to convert him, and the gypsy one kept trying to get in his head.

"Seriously, you could do so much more as a hero!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Will you please shut up!" Lucario growled. "You talk too much..."

"Lexi, don't make him angry, he might kill me!" Jericho hissed. "I want to be very much alive!"

"You seem angry, yet your content with your life." Arianna eyed the Pokemon in front of her. "All three of you are content."

"Licki!" Lickitung nodded happily, Jigglypuff doing the same.

"It's none of your business." Lucario snorted.

A large blue, fur covered arm swept through the building, throwing all of them out of the building, a few yards away from it in fact. "Snorlax!" A Snorlax that was nearly as tall as the building roared.

"Eh?! How could a Snorlax be that big?!" Lexi struggled to her feet, Jericho and Arianna doing the same.

"It's not natural, I know that much!" Jericho yelled. "Where are the others?!"

"I don't know...but we have to do something." Arianna sighed and released Ares, her Metagross.

"Your right..." Jericho released Shade, his Dusklops. "Since Lexi's Pokemon are too weak for Snorlax I think she should sit this one out."

"Hey, my Pokemon aren't weak!" Lexi argued.

"I'm afraid Jericho is right Lexi. Neither of your Pokemon can handle a Pokemon this size." Arianna said gently.

"O-okay..." Lexi sighed before cracking a smile. "Do your best guys!"

The two nodded before turning towards the wild Pokemon.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Flash Cannon!"

The two attacks combined, creating a gray orb that smashed into the Snorlax's side and caused it to tip over. "That was easy!" Jericho grinned. "It's already on it's side!"

"Snor!" The Pokemon caught itself, taking a step into the building to keep from falling.

"That wasn't good...what if the others were under there?" Arianna sighed. "We need to be more careful..."

"True that...Inferno!" Jericho shouted.

"Klops!" Shade raised both hands in the air and flames appeared on the ground in front of the Snorlax. The Snorlax moaned in pain before falling onto the building, completely destroying the top layer. The trio h

"Jericho!" Lexi face palmed.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, flustered. "I thought it would go backwards! Arceus, I hope they're okay."

"Here they come now." Arianna said, pointing towards some of the rubble. It was thrown aside and out came Luminous, who was carrying Alex, Jake close behind and being followed by Marshall, who was carrying a blushing Nara.

"How do you know these things?" Lexi asked, a smile on her face.

"My secret." Arianna smirked, returning her Pokemon.

"You guys are alive!" Jericho ran towards them, tears streaming from his eyes. "I thought I killed you guys."

Marshall dropped the girl and ran towards Jericho, grabbing him by his collar. "Your the asshole that did this?!"

"I was trying to save you guys!" Jericho whimpered.

"From one life threatening situation to another." Arianna sighed. "We didn't really find anything...but we found out who did it...speaking of which, where did Lucario go?"

"Who knows, I'm just glad you guys are okay!" Lexi hugged Nara closely.

"Dom's probably still under there..." Marshall stared at what was left of the building before tossing an Ultra Ball at the Snorlax. The ball wiggled once, twice, then a third and final time before catching the massive Pokemon. "I'm going to let Elm see if he can find out why and how this guy got so big. He was cursing up a storm."

"Yeah, sure." Jake said with Sarcasm. "I'm beat...lets go home."

"Sure..." Marshall said, looking back at the prison one last time before they all headed to the Ski's.

Once they had left, Dom exploded from the snow, a grin on his face. "To easy!" He released his Espeon. "Tell everyone the info we have. Some of them refused to use their Pokemon so we don't have much."

"Espy!" The psychic nodded and began focusing.

"Everything is coming together." Dom began laughing before being pushed into the snow.

"Shut up." Lucario growled. "My mate is waiting, lets go."

"Sure sure..." Dom sighed as he stood up, brushing the snow off his pants.

* * *

This chapter was meh to me. I wanted to try and put the plot in place. Anyway, next chapter is the Neo Squad! That one is going to be the most interesting one for me to type!

Also, do you guys read stories on mobile devices or computers? I only read on my nintendo DSI or other mobile devices. Comment below, lemme know!


	5. The Neo Squad

Neo flicked through his calendar on his Pokedex. "So many things to do and such little time." He scratched his head through his blue hair, looking frustrated. His squad was currently in the guest room of the Berlitz mansion.

"What ya mean?" Marigold Daisy Chase asked, concern on her face. She was seventeen with light cocoa skin and curly, dark brown hair that ended at her mid back, nearly full of volume. she had pure hazel eyes and was wearing a pink dress with white edges and white socks that covered her legs. She also wore a red bow that tied her hair, thus completing her Magical Girl Mai from the anime School Rumble look.

"I just got a text from Marcus about his mission. It didn't go too well but they finished it." Neo said, pocketing his Pokedex. He was the only one not wearing a costume.

"Does it matter? We have our own mission to worry about!" Tyson Silva rolled his eyes. "Just focus on this job!" He was nineteen and had steel gray eyes and brown, unruly hair along with a slight Goatee. He was currently cosplaying as Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

"Show some respect Tyson, he's our leader!" Marigold yelled at the boy.

"And if i don't?" Tyson challenged, a slight smirk on his face.

"You both need to calm the fuck down anyway, you might attract too much attention." Reinforce "Rein" Yukimura flipped them both off. She was sixteen and with blood red eyes and creamy skin. Her hair was jet black and, like Marigold, ended at her mid-back, tied by a red bow, but she also had bangs over her forehead and ended at her chest. Her costume made her look like Sailor Mars. "Sheesh, and your our second in command?"

"Oh shut up Rein, at least I don't curse every few seconds." Marigold rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop you too." Neo massaged his forehead. "You guys make it hard for me to think."

"Sorry." Mari said, sincerity etched upon her face.

"Kiss ass." Rein and Tyson said at the same time.

Ava Savery Jay watched them, a smile on her face. "This is our team." She had a slight tan and brown mousy hair, tied in a pony tail and brown doe eyes. She was Jill Valentine from Resident Evil.

"Yes, yes it is." Fernando, more known as Dante said, which was rare for him, he never speaks. He was fifteen with blond hair in a punk style. He and Neo were the only two who were not wearing a costume.

"Wow, you talked!" Ava said, mock surprise evident in her voice. She sighed when she got no reply.

"Aw, you made him quiet." Raven grinned. He was fifteen and tall, with light skin and brown ruffled hair. His eyes were brown, but would sometimes appear green. "he'll talk again soon."

"I got it!" Neo suddenly shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Me and Marigold can stick close to the Berlitz, Dante and Tyson can cover the top floors and Ava, Rein and Raven will get the entrances."

"B-but why does Marigold get to go with you?!" Ava whined.

"Why not?" Neo raised an eyebrow. "It's not like she has cooties. Neo Squad, get too your positions!"

Everyone nodded and began leaving, Marigold sticking her tongue at a pouting Ava before latching onto Neo's arm. "Let go woman, I can't walk straight." He complained, but then grinned as he got a better view of her chest. "Never mind!" The two walked down the stairs into the main room, seeing people dance too the Party Rock song. "Huh...doesn't seem like the type of party rich people would enjoy."

"Not all rich people are like that, only Alex." Mari giggled. "I wonder how the League is doing."

"I'd check but I don't want to cause any interference, let's just focus on the job at hand." The two began searching for the couple, noting Tyson standing at the front door, checking everyone who entered or exited the building.

"What's that?" Marigold asked and pointed towards the middle of the room. They shoved aside multiple people too see the Berlitz couple dressed as Batman and Catwoman dancing too the music. "Incredible! I didn't think anyone their age could dance like that!"

"Well, it's not exactly impossible. Amazing things happen all the time, like your wonderful, wonderful pair of JigglyPuffs!" Neo beamed before getting slapped. "Okay, Okay!"

"Just keep on the job." Marigold pouted before walking away, moving closer too the couple.

"You got owned boss!" Tyson's voice came from Neo's bluetooth. "That hand worked like magic!"

"Yeah, she didn't even use the magic words "Alakazam"" Neo joked.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Tyson tutted. "Your jokes keep getting worse, like your chances of getting laid."

"Good one bro!" Raven's voice came online.

"Oh you guys!" Neo rolled his eyes.

"Hold on...something seems off." Raven said before signing off.

* * *

"I'm going to have to search that bag." Raven motioned towards the bag a rather attractive blue haired woman was holding.

"You can't let a girl through?" The girl asked, puffing her chest out a little more. "Please?"

Now don't get Raven wrong, what fifteen your old would be at least a little interested in the female body. He blushed heavily, not able to keep his eyes off her chest. "Uh...security measures ma'am." He swallowed, his voice squeaking as he spoke.

"Aw just come here." Her eyes quickly looked around, noting no one was close by. Raven didn't see because he was preoccupied with other things. "Your just so cute." She pulled him foward for a kiss. She saw the boy close his eyes and smirked quickly reaching for her pocket and pulling out a taser, and pressed it against his neck, electrocuting him until he was unconscious. She lifted her wrist to her hand and a watch suddenly appeared. "I'm in."

"Excellent, begin setting up." A male voice spoke back.

"Of course." The girl let her wrist down, the watch disappearing and looked back down a Raven, a sad smile on her face. "You we're kinda cute too, but I'm kind of engaged." She noticed he had something on his ear and took it off, realizing it was a bluetooth. She put it on and was surprised by the chatter she heard.

"Look Neo, Marigold has a B cup, she is flatter than Rein, and that's saying something!"

"Shut the fuck up asshole!" a voice, which could only be Rein screamed.

"Now Rein, I agree with you, Tyson is wrong." Neo said, earning a sigh of relief from Rein. "Marigold is much more busty than you!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"That's unbecoming of a Neo squad member." Tyson chuckled.

The girl cut off the bluetooth. "So he was part of the I.T.A. huh? What exactly are they doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dante said, scaring the girl. She turned around to see him with his Arcanine besides him, both growling. "Extreme Speed!"

His Arcanine barked before moving at high speeds, knocking the girl into the sink.

"Ah!" She screeched as she fell too the floor. "Wait!"

"Arf!" His Arcanine picked her up by her shirt collar and carried her too his trainer.

"I'm not the enemy here!" She pleaded, wishing she had brought her Pokemon.

"Well that's hard to believe seeing as you just electrocuted my partner." Dante sneered.

The girl gulped. She had never EVER been this scared of someone in her life. He seemed too emanate darkness...or maybe it was her imagination. "Wait, I k-know Marcus Tribes!"

"Oh do you now?" Dante asked, sarcasm in his voice. "A lot of people do. You expect me to let you go just because you know him?"

"Er...yes?" She whimpered.

Dante narrowed his eyes and reared his foot back and threw it forward, kicking her in the stomach, winding her. "Smart ass...I HATE smart asses." He was suddenly tackled from behind and pinned too the ground by a brown headed boy in a scarf, blue shorts and a red shirt.

"Got him!" The boy grinned. Arcanine prepared to bite him but was stopped by a Pichu with an Ukulele , which electrocuted him.

"Thanks Ben..." The girl coughed as she struggled too her feet. "This guy is pure evil."

"And strong!" Ben grunted as he tried too keep Dante down. "Pichu, be careful!"

"Pichu!" The Pokemon ran from the Arcanine as it spit flames at it before using Extreme Speed on Ben, knocking him away.

Dante stood up and flicked his bluetooth on. "Intruders at the back door."

"I'm on my way!" Tyson said before starting to leave his post.

"No Tyson, stay their, Rein will go!" Neo ordered.

"Hell no, I've got this, just watch!" Tyson blew off his orders, running to the back of the building.

"Rein, Rein, get Tyson!" Neo began to get flustered. "Rein?!"

"She's a little...busy right now." A voice chuckled through. "Well...more like tied up...well...in a bind...I don't know."

"I get it." Neo growled. "What do you want?!"

"The Berlitz."

"That's not happening!" Ava's voice rang through, followed by a loud grunt, shattering sound and then a thud.

"Ava?! AVA!" Neo yelled, no one noticing him over the Music. "Damn! Marigold!" When he got no answer, he turned to see her passed out on the couch, a damp rag next too her. He ran to her side and pick it up, sniffing it. "Ammonia..." He quickly changed his bluetooth frequency too the one used by the Epic Force. "Marcus, come in!"

"Neo for the last time, I used all my condoms, I don't have any for you!" Marcus's voice came through.

"No time for jokes, we're being picked apart!"

"Well lucky you, I'm sitting here at home bored. What are you going to do?" Marcus asked.

"Can you not be a complete ass and just get over here?" Neo asked, hope in his voice.

"Look...my team member is in the hospital, along with Berlitz, my hands are tied." Marcus sighed. "Call Marsh."

"Noted." Neo switched too the League of Awesome's frequency. "Yo Marsh! I need help, we're in trouble!"

"Neo, we've talked about this, your smart and a team leader, you have to handle these things on your own" Marshall's voice came through over the roar of an engine. "I'd love to help but I'm on my way too Snowpoint at the moment."

"I know...but what if...if I mess up?" Neo asked.

"Then you keep messing up till it comes out right, duh. Awesome isn't given, it's earned. And you have to earn it, like i did! Well..you can never learn it Like me but...you get it!" Marshall said. "Good luck!" With that Neo switched back too his original frequency.

"Alright...lets roll." He released Luminos, his Monferno, and the two ran towards his closest squad members.

* * *

Ava coughed as her vision came back. She saw the person who tied up Rein, the same guy she tackled, stagger to his feet, his arm twisted in a painful looking fashion. "Damn you...this hurts!" He placed his foot on her head and began slowly putting weight on it. "DO you have any IDEA who I AM?!"

Ava cried out in pain, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "S-stop..." She tried to push his foot away but her arms wouldn't move.

"Stop?! Why don't you make me...oh yeah, you can't!" He pressed down harder, snarling.

"But I can!" Rein tackled the figure, making him land on his bad arm, before rolling away. "Stone Edge on that Mother-Fucker!"

Her Tyranitar roared as dark energy surged forward, hitting the man, knocking him off his feet before placing it's foot on his back, keeping him from moving.

"Ugh...!" The man reached into his pocket and pulled out some type of detonator, pressing the button on it.

* * *

"Pfft, you suck! Blaze, rapid spin!" Tyson ordered as his Torkoal began spinning, flying towards the Pichu, which just jumped off it. "The hell?!"

"Ha, you suck!" Ben grinned. "PLay that Ukulele"

"Pichu, Pi!" The Pokemon nodded and waited for the Torkoal to let it's head out. As soon as it did it began smashing it on it's head, causing it to get dizzy.

"What is WRONG with you!" Tyson asked, confused.

"Head in the game!" Dante growled as he watched his Arcanine get made a fool of as the same Pichu avoided his attacks like they were nothing.

"Arceus this is hilarious!" Ben laughed.

"Extreme Speed!"

"Rapid Spin!"

The two Pokemon hit Ben at the same time, knocking him into the wall. "Ack!" He yelled out in pain.

"Pichuuu!" The Pokemon screamed with worry, running towards it's trainer.

"Pfft, flamethrower!" Tyson ordered. Before Blaze could do much, the whole room exploded. He would have been engulfed in the flames if it wasn't for his Dante, who tackled him through the back door.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Ben yelled, watching this.

"It's probably your fault!" Tyson argued.

"MY FAULT?! If your team hadn't interfered in OFFICIAL ranger business, this wouldn't have happened!" Ben growled.

"Your rangers?" Dante asked, eyebrow raised.

"Damn straight!" He pulled out his Capturer, smiling proudly before it disappeared. "Holy shit...Solana!"

"That girl...Raven! Blaze and Arcanine!" Tyson ran into the kitchen, regardless of the flames and began looking for them.

"The Pokemon should be okay, being fire types." Ben said. No sooner had he said so, all the flames disappeared, being absorbed by Arcanine's Flash Fire. "See?"

The dog itself was covering Raven's body with it's own while Torkoal was sitting in front of a cabinet, from which Solana was hiding behind. "You have nice Pokemon!" She smiled before passing out from too much excitement.

The explosion had ripped apart half the room, allowing them to see into the main room everyone was in, was being the keyword. Half of the people had left, save for the Berlitz couple, who looked on in horror and Marigold, still asleep on the couch. "Where is Neo?" Tyson asked.

* * *

"Rein! Ava!" Neo and Luminos ran over to them and gasped as he saw Tyranitar holding someone down and Ava unconscious on the floor, Rein watching the explosion.

"I wish I was over there...they get to have all the damn fun." She pouted.

"Monferno..." Luminos sighed, seeing she had missed a fight.

"Next time." Neo returned the Pokemon, sighing with relief before releasing Starstrukk, his Blissey. "SoftBoiled."

"Blissey!" The Pokemon began healing Ava, enveloping her in a green light. Minutes passed until she was healed somewhat.

"Okay...she still needs some treatment." Neo sighed as he returned the pink Pokemon. "I messed up..."

"You did what you thought was best Neo." Ava said, smiling at him. "It was a good plan, there were just a few hitches."

"She's right." Rein said, smirking. "It was a damn good plan, but that mother fucker Tyson kind of ruined it."

Neo's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's right...we need to check on the Berlitz."

Tyranitar suddenly roared in pain before falling onto it's back. The two turned just in time to see the man run off.

"Damn!" Rein hissed, returning her Pokemon.

Neo picked up Ava, carrying her on his back. "Let's go." The two began walking, nearly jogging, too the building. When they entered they noticed the Berlitz yelling at Tyson, Dante and two other people. "When did rangers get here?" Neo asked, tapping his chin.

"Look, just be happy no one got sued, someone could have died!" Mr. Berlitz yelled at them. "And you call yourselves heroes!"

"Right...right." Ben sighed. "Well Solana, let's go...but first...YOU!" He turned towards Neo. "You interrupted our operation! Your Alliance will definitely hear about this later!" with that they stormed out of the building, his Pichu sticking his tongue at them.

"What a jerk." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Like your any different!" Neo yelled at him. "You went against orders!"

"I could have handled it!" Tyson yelled back.

"And did you?" Neo hissed. Tyson could only look at the ground shamefully. "Your on suspension...indefinitely. Orders are issued for a reason Tyson."

"Neo must be pretty mad." Rein whispered too Dante. "He usually has trouble with this type of stuff."

Dante only nodded. "We should return home."

Everyone agreed. Lucky for them, Mrs. Berlitz ordered them a ride. "Thank you!" A drowsy Marigold yelled out as they drove off.

"Pfft, that was close...how long do we have to keep this up?" Mr. Berlitz asked, taking his Batman mask off to reveal the face of Giovanni.

"Who knows..." "Mrs. Berlitz" replied. "Just keep up appearances. Let's sleep at the beach house tonight.

"With pleasure." With that the two went to pack, making sure not to step on the private glass.

* * *

Alright, the Neo Squad has my favorite cast of Characters, (Save for the League's Jason). Writing with them in the future is going to be fun! I also got a review about Dom being an idiot and Marshall a Cocky jerk. It made me laugh so hard because that's what I was aiming for.

A second chapter in the day? My birthday is coming up soon, the 20th of this month. I'll officially be sixteen! So I'm trying to push out chapters like a pro! Tell me what you think on this one, as it had the most plot development (Maybe the Epic force did...idk).


	6. Ilex and his Forest Part 1

Three trainers ran through Ilex forest, panting heavily and drenched with sweat. "Come on, it's coming!" The boy in the lead hissed. The three sped up as much as they could before the one in the back tripped and was dragged away.

The second trainer stopped and watched in horror as his female friend was pulled away. "Oh my god!"

"Don't stop idiot, keep going!" The lead trainer hissed, slowing down. He looked backwards, still running mind you, just in time to see his partner get yanked into the trees. "Holy shit!" He cursed turning back around but crashed into a tree. He stayed conscious long enough to call someone. "H-help...Ilex Forest..." He muttered before ending the call and passing out.

* * *

"...But it is safe to say the Berlitz are safe and sound, thanks to the Neo Squad of the I.T.A." Marshall and Neo watched the news broadcast, seeming bored. "In other news, Platinum Berlitz was taken in by the Eterna Hospital after a plane crash. But the doctors say she is now stuck in a coma for who knows how long."

"Damn." Marshall sighed, scratching his head.

"We now have a word from her current boyfriend, Pearl." The reported handed the Microphone to the blond, who looked less than pleased.

"The I.T.A. had better be looking for whoever did this, because I'm holding them responsible. They were with her on the plane and should have taken better care of her." Pearl spoke, pure anger rolling off him in waves. "You guys have screwed up once before, but this time the consequences are much worse."

Neo shut the television off, sighing. "I remember that last one."

"That was totally not my fault dude." Marshall threw his hands in the air. "It wasn't any of our faults! It just couldn't be helped."

" I hope this doesn't cause a major problem or anything." Neo chuckled. "I'm sure she'll wake up. She's been through bigger problems."

"Speaking of size, I sent that Snorlax too Elm today. I'm just waiting for a response." Marshall spun in his chair.

"Good...that's one thing taken care of." Neo rolled his eyes. "We have so many things to worry about. This meeting with the rangers, Dominic, Platinum...its a lot!"

"Oh chill. I can handle anything!" Marshall smirked. "Speaking of which...I wonder how Marcus is doing on that case."

"You mean the Ilex forest case? He said he wouldn't be caught dead there." Neo said, surprised. "So far seven people have disappeared in that place over the months."

"Yeah, lets hope he doesn't become one of the casualties. Who else is going to be my rival?" Marshall threw his hands up in the air. "Knowing him he's probably camping or something."

* * *

Marcus grinned as Ember and Burnit started a fire. "You know...this mission is kind of like a date...the two of us...alone...in a forest."

"Forget about it. It's just a job, nothing else." Ember rolled her eyes as Burnit used flamethrower, lighting the wood. She smiled, seeing the flames. "Why are we starting a fire anyway? I know its dark but come on...we're just looking for the trainers."

"Because we'll attract whatever is taking them this way babe." Marcus leaned against a tree and took a candy bar out of his pocket, which he and Burnit split.

"Please don't call me that..." Ember sighed, sitting down. "Honestly Marcus, you're too young for me."

"Age doesn't matter." Marcus winked, finishing his candy bar. A rustle of leaves gained his attention. "Who goes there?"

"It was probably just the wind." Ember said, taking a seat close to the fire.

"I don't trust that." Marcus snapped his fingers and Burnit breathed flames into the tree-tops. There was a screech, followed by screaming and an unbearably loud thump. Marcus chuckled as he saw what was making the noise.

"That hurt!" The boy groaned. He appeared about seventeen and had leaf green hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a red sweater and jeans.

"What's your name kid?" Ember asked as the boy stood to his feet. She noticed he was wearing no shoes.

"Its Ilex...you know...Ilex forest?" The boy grinned. "This is my home. And you're trespassing."

"This is public property. Don't you have any parents or anything?" Marcus asked, eating another Candy Bar. When he got no answer, he looked up and gasped.

Ilex was holding Ember's hand, staring into her eyes and actually making her blush. "You have beautiful eyes." He said, as if mesmerized. "They remind me of-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Marcus pulled the older boy away from his teammate. "You didn't answer my question!" He gave Ember an "Are you serious?" look, to which she just shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh...parents...there somewhere, I dunno." Ilex shrugged. "Anyway, what are you two doing in here?"

"We uh...we're looking for missing trainers." Ember coughed, gathering her bearings.

"I know what you're talking about. They came in here and tried to catch my friends, so I had to take care of them." Ilex said, turning around. "They almost did too...but I wouldn't let them. They're all I have to keep me from being lonely...I took them out with some Tarzan shit!"

"Well you can't stop them, they ARE wild Pokemon." Marcus shrugged. "It's what trainers do."

"Well I wasn't just going to let them take away my friends." Ilex spun around, glaring daggers at the boy. "And they help me protect this place from people who try to harm it."

"Can we just get the trainers and go? Please? And stop kidnapping them?" Ember sighed as the two males seemed to by stabbing each other, mentally of course.

"You can have them...but no one else is allowed to come through here again." Ilex said, crossing his arms. "I'm getting tired of having to fight off Pokemon trainers.

"You can't do that! This is a landmark for trainers!" Marcus said, exasperated.

"Get a new one." Ilex shrugged before whistling. A large Rhyperior came out of the bushes, growling at Marcus and Ember. "You've overstayed your welcome. So come and get your trainers and leave before I have to show you the door."

"Whatever." Marcus rolled his eyes. "Lead the way Pocahontas."

Ember couldn't help but smirk at the insult, pleasing Marcus while annoying Ilex. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

Tyson sat in his room, playing video games and eating pizza. Streak, his Arcanine, watched him closely, a sympathetic look on his face. "Relax Streak, if there is one good thing about this suspension, it's that I finally have some time to myself. I can finally relax!"

"Tyson?" He heard Lexi call out from behind the door. "Are you okay?"

"Come on in Lexi!" Tyson yelled, focusing on his game. Lexi walked in slowly, obviously nervous. "What's up?"

"Uh, Marshall and Neo want all of us in the gym...and I wanted to know if you were upset." Lexi twiddled her thumbs.

"After the suspension? I'll be fine...Ava is the one you should be checking on." Tyson said. He dropped his controller in frustration after dying in his game. "I guess we should be goi-" He was cut off by Lexi hugging him. He prayed that she wouldn't notice how red his face was.

"You can always talk to me if anything is bothering you. I know you already know this...but I...I care for you a lot Tyson." Lexi let go of him, staring into his eyes.

"I still need more time..." Tyson sighed, looking away from her.

"Alright..." Lexi nodded, obviously not pleased with his answer. "I'll see you in the gym then..." With that she sauntered off, leaving him alone in his room.

* * *

Neo coughed as he and Marshall stood in front of the I.T.A. trainers. "As I'm sure most of you know, there are a lot of things going on behind the scenes. The Epic Force had a mission a two days ago. The attack was obviously planned."

"Lets not forget that it happened AFTER the prison break, where we ran into my old buddy Dom." Marshall groaned at the thought of the boy. "But the Berlitz mansion was assaulted on the Neo Squad's mission."

"Exactly. There is a much bigger picture going on than we realize. So to make sure we're all in top condition, We're going to give you a little...test." Neo said. "We have to make sure you guys are ready for the worst."

"The only people that are excused is Eleanor and, to a much lesser degree, Ava." Marshall rolled his eyes. "Neo here believes that she needs more "rest". "

"She could have gotten a concussion or something!" Neo said exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah." Marshall waved the older boy off. "Any questions?"

"What exactly are these tests?" Nara asked.

"Ah Nara, always asking the right questions." Marshall grinned, in a voice many Professors would find Mocking. "Neo will be testing your strategy. Marcus, when he returns, will be testing your physical condition, and I will be testing your skills in a Pokemon battle."

"And don't think any of these tests will be easy." Neo added.

"There is no way you can possibly do all of us today." Marigold yelled from the crowd.

"Of course. That's why we will do one per test today, maybe two if we're up to it." Neo answered. "Speaking of which...I think I want Jacen to take the intellect test."

"Oh shit, a battle of the nerds! It's about to get real son!" Jack called out from the crowd.

"Do I need to take this test? Honestly, I've proven myself as intelligent many times." Jacen rolled his eyes.

"Are you scared?" Aaron called out, getting a bunch of "ooh's" from the mass of trainers. They may be part of a peacekeeping force, but they're still teenagers.

"Fine then." Jacen snorted.

"And I believe the first person that I'll smash in a battle today is..." Marshall tapped his chin, watching the trainers. "Ya know...I think I'll go with Rein."

"Maybe know we can see if your as good as you say, Marsh!" Raven called out.

"Oh I'll more than prove my word." Marshall smirked. "So, dismissed. We'll summon you guys when it's time for your tests."

* * *

`"And six." Ember counted the trainers that were let loose from a cave, surrounded by Mightyena. "We're missing one Marcus."

"Ilex, where is the last trainer?" Marcus asked, visibly upset. "You promised us ALL of them, and there is only six."

"Honest, this all of them." Ilex said, waving the boy off. "Now hurry up and leave."

"We can't until we get the last trainer." Ember sighed.

"This is all of them!" Ilex turned around quickly. obviously displeased. "I'm getting sick of you guys." He snapped his fingers and several of the wild Pokemon around them assumed a threatening position. "I'm giving you guys to the count of three to leave."

"You know what...you've been an asshole the whole time!" Marcus growled.

"One."

"Marcus, just calm down. We can work this out peacefully." Ember placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Two."

"Oh we'll work this out all right." Marcus grinned and released Soar-wing, his Braviary. "Its been quite a while since I've kicked some ass."

"Three." As soon as the words left the Ilex's mouth, The wild variety of wild Pokemon around them attacked the Epic Force members.

"Soar-wing, Brave Bird!" Marcus commanded. The large bird Pokemon, which was perched on the boys shoulder rocketed forward, burning with a bright blue energy. It crashed into several of the wild Pokemon, fainting most of them. "Air Slash!" The Pokemon stopped in front of a Venemoth, using its wings to stop. The force from the flap of its wings caused several tree branches to shake, rustling the leaves and even blowing some of the rocks in the forest away. The Venemoth was paralyzed with fear, unable to do anything as the Braviary slashed it's wingtip at it, knocking it unconscious.

"Rhyperiors, Hyper Beam!" Ilex commanded. The two rock type Pokemon by his side both fired a beam of white energy at Soar-wing, who simply flew sideways between the two, glowing with a greenish, blue energy.

"Time for a...SUPER POWER!" Marcus whooped. The Braviary slammed into the nearest Rhyperior, forcing it to emit a loud roar of pain.

"Scatter!" Ilex growled. The wild Pokemon did just that, and rather quickly. Ilex watched Soar-wing land on it's trainer's shoulder, giving off an ear-Piercing cry, similar to an Eagles. "Your Marcus Tribes! I remember seeing you on T.V. before I came here! You tried to sneak into the Sinnoh Elite four without a single Gym Badge!" The boys attitude changed from pissed too happy as he laughed loudly.

"They were just scared, that's all!" Marcus pouted. "You must also know one of my greater feats, like beating Sunny Shore 's Gym Leader with a single Pokemon!"

"Wait, that was you?!" Ember choked on her own saliva. "You were all over the tabloids!"

"Yeah, if you look hard enough, Marshall and Neo are as well...especially Neo!" Marcus chuckled, before realizing something. "Hey wait...you said ''before you came here'. And that happened around the same time I tried that little stunt..."

"So that means...?" Ilex goaded the boy on mockingly.

"That you're the seventh trainer!" Ember exclaimed.

* * *

Rein, Lexi and Eleanor all sat in the latter's room, drinking Lemonade talking amongst themselves. The current subject: Tyson Silva.

"You actually told him again?" Rein asked, visibly shocked. "I'm surprised! You told me you wouldn't just in case things got awkward."

"I had to ask again, It's hard waiting!" Lexi said, exasperated. "I'm not like I was afraid he'd say no!"

"He's leading you on." Eleanor sighed. "This makes four times you've asked him, and four times he asked for more time."

"He's just confused about his feelings is all." Lexi defended her would-be lover.

"Confused my ass! That mother-fucker is still leading you on!" Rein yelled. "Honestly, he needs to get his act together and make a choice!"

Lexi chuckled at her friends behavior. "You know...you're right." She got a cup and poured herself more lemonade. She focused on the cup, causing the lemonade to become frosted at the top, nearly frozen. "It's still hard for me to make things cold without freezing them." She giggled.

"It still gets me on how you can do that." Eleanor smiled. "Tyson is a small Pyrokinetic, Rein has her little thing with the dark, and I can see aura's. Its funny how we all have abilities."

"Damn straight it is!" Rein took the cup from Lexi, who gave a small "hey" in protest, and drank the cold lemonade. "I'm pretty sure everyone here has an ability!"

The door was suddenly opened and in came Jack, Jason and Jericho, or more commonly known as "The J group.". "You missed it yo!" Jack wheezed, obviously out of breath. "Jacen lost to Neo!"

"Well..thats actually shocking." Eleanor said, obvious sarcasm coming from her.

"I know right?!" Jericho said, completely missing the sarcasm. "They were playing chess, and Jacen only took four pawns and a knight!"

"I don't know what shocks me more, the fact Jacen lost that horribly or the fact you guys got this worked up over a chess game." Lexi giggled.

"Laugh it up princess." Jason rolled his eyes. "But Jacen is a genius, and he can predict moves, so its kinda weird that he went out like that."

"You know...dumb-ass here has a good point. We don't really know a lot about our leaders." Rein tapped her chin in thought. "We should do some research."

"It'll have to be later~" Aaron came into view, singing, with Alex on his arm. "Rein, Marshall wants to see you in the gym~" He walked past them. They all watched him as he went. "Get off my arm woman, I can't walk straight!"

"What a Pedo." Jack said, once Aaron was out of earshot. Everyone laughed at that.

"Alright Mofo's, wish me luck!" Rein jumped up, leaving the room.

"Screw that, I'm gonna watch!" Jericho followed her, the others following save for  
Eleanor and Jason.

"You know...when Ember gets back the three of us should do some research." Jason proposed, a look of hope on his face.

"Maybe." Eleanor raised an eyebrow as the boy nodded and left.

* * *

Jacen was still amazed at how quickly he lost. He, like everyone else has assumed that Neo was, more or less, an idiot, what with the horrible puns he made, not to mention the perverted gestures. He now had a newfound respect for the boy though. The good news is, he passed, and that was enough to satisfy him. What made it even better for him is the fact that Keni congratulated him after his loss before rushing off. Jacen couldn't help but feel proud of himself after that. So now, here he sat between Marigold and Nara in the Arena, waiting for Rein's test to begin. He could only hope she had as much luck as him.

Marshall stood there looking at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently, Luminous doing the same. "Where is she? I'm waitinnngggg..."

"You know its kinda cute how they tend to do the same thing half the time." Nara chuckled.

"I'm just now realizing what you mean." Marigold grinned. "It never really hit me until now." She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Tyson sitting on the far left, closer to where Rein would be and Lexi sitting on the exact opposite end, closer to Marshall. She was about to ponder this but Rein entered the Arena, gaining her attention. "GO REIN!" She stood up and cheered her partner on, everyone else following.

"What about me?!" Marshall gasped, offended. "I'm hurt!"

"Sorry Marshall, but more or less, your kind of an asshole." Lexi laughed at the expression on the younger boys face.

"You're right, and it'll be so much better when I finish this fight." Marshall winked at the girl. "Your going to eat those words."

"Lets battle than!" Rein smirked, confidence rolling off her in waves.

The ground on the left side of the Arena opened, and a small podium rose from the ground, Neo standing on it, waving a red flag for Marshall, and a blue flag for Rein. "This will be a one on one battle between Marshall C. and Reinforce Yukimura! Substitutes are allowed! Let the battle begin!" Neo waved the flags around in a rapid, yet ridiculous fashion, making Jacen question his new found respect for the boy. Unfortunately, he fell of the podium.

"Come on Rein, I'm waiiitinnngggg." Marshall teased. "Did you want a handicap or something?"

"Fuck handicaps!" Rein yelled, angered by the boys words. "Flygon, kick his ass!" She threw her Pokeball onto the field, which released the large bug eyed dragon type.

"Flygon!" The Pokemon yawned.

"Nice taste." Marshall said, a hint of mild surprise on his face. "But I'm going with Mach." He tossed his Pokeball our, releasing a Blastoise. "But nothing more than taste. And sorry sexy, but taste doesn't win fights."

Neo jumped back on his feet rather quickly. "Let the battle begin!"

"You said that already!" Tyson called out.

"Shut up!" Neo yelled back.

"Aerial Ace!" Rein called out. Flygon may be lazy, but is by no means slow. It dashed forward with the natural speed of a dragon type.

"Catch her Mach!" Marshall ordered. The water type starter grabbed the bug-like dragon by its shoulder, stopping its flight, though still taking a small amount of damage from the attack. Everyone except Rein, who was still focused on the battle, and Neo, who wasn't surprised at all, and Jacen, who was deep in thought, was visibly shocked. "Ice beam!" The cannon on the turtle's back positioned itself so that it was aimed at the dragon types face, and fired a thin beam of ice.

"Flygon!" Rein called out. Her Pokemon began flopping on the floor in pain. "You asshole!"

"Maybe he thought Flygon needed to...chill out!" Neo joked.

"You suck!" Jason called out from the crowd.

"Rapid spin!" Mach snorted and spun rapidly, slamming into the Flygon's face, sending it flying. The dragon type landed closer to Rein, struggling to get up. "That Ice beam did a lot more than I thought."

"Fuck." Rein mumbled as her Flygon stood back up. "Fly!"

"Flygon!" The Pokemon flew into the air, everyone watching it go up.

"Well that just isn't fair!" Marshall kicked the ground.

"Now Flygon! Drop down on this asshole!" The Pokemon did as it told, flying towards the Blastoise at incredible speeds. The force of impact knocked Mach onto his back, but also knocked Flygon backwards. "That was amazing!"

"Mach, my man!" Marshall high-fived the water-type which stood up, an angry look on his face. "Your lucky I didn't change his move set yet, otherwise you'd be in more trouble!"

"Shut up already. Hyper Beam!" Rein ordered. Flygon opened its mouth and discharged a blinding beam of energy, aiming at Mach.

"Hey Mach, get under that thing and spray it!" Marshall yelled. Mach ran towards the beam and at the last second ducked into its shell, sliding under the attack. It then aimed its cannons at the beam and fired a Hydro Pump, forcing the Hyper Beam into the air, destroying the ceiling.

"The fuck?!" Rein yelled out in surprised.

"And since you need to recharge..." Marshall clapped his hands. Mach walked towards the out-of-breath Flygon and grabbed her by her shoulder. "I'd say show her the door, but its actually gonna be the floor!"

"Blastoise!" Mach jumped into the air with the ground and dragon type Pokemon and then began falling towards the ground in a way that Flygon would hit it first.

"Oh shit." Rein muttered as the Pokemon made contact with the ground.

* * *

"I came to this forest with the intent on catching Celeby, but it didn't work out...I was lost in here for weeks. But the wild Pokemon helped me survive. Eventually I never wanted to leave."

"I know what it's like being around Pokemon for a while." Ember patted the boy's shoulder.

"So does Marshall, ask him about it." Marcus snorted. "Lets go Ember, I don't want to listen to another sob story." Ember nodded and ran to his side as he turned around to leave. "Be seeing you Ilex."

"H-hey wait!" He called out. "It gets really dramatic and terrifying! I had to fight wild Houndoom!"

"Whatever!" Marcus yelled back. "Sheesh, this guy has some nerve, hitting on my woman!"

"You're still upset about that? He just complimented me is all." Ember rolled her eyes.

"I noticed you didn't object me calling you my woman." Marcus winked.

"Shut up already." Ember sighed. "So what do you mean about Marshall?"

"We traveled together while I was in Johto. I could cook, and he knows a lot about Pokemon, so we became traveling rivals." Marcus shrugged. "Lets get back. There are tests to be done."

"Tests?" Ember asked. "And if your Pokemon are so strong, how come you never battle on missions often?"

"Eh, same reason the other two don't, good experience for you newbies." Marcus answered, pulling out another candy bar.

Ember watched her leader carefully, questioning just how well she knew him. She had always prided herself on being his go too, but even then she and the other older trainers had a problem with following someone so much younger than them.

But now...


	7. Ilex and his Forest part 2

Marcus dusted his pants off as he stood on a rooftop in Celedon City, a huge grin on his face. Standing in front of him was Rein, Jacen and Jericho, the last two looking uncomfortable with being up so high. Marshall was there as well, invited by Marcus to watch."Okay, I will be testing your physical conditions, and one good way to do this is to free run! Since I'm not a pussy like Marshall and Neo, I'm testing the three of you now."

"I'm the pussy? You're just doing this so when you fail you have an excuse." Marshall snorted.

"Hey, no talking during an exam!" Marcus barked. "Here is the catch though, I'm going to be attacking you!" At this Rein's eager look turned to one of surprise. "If you fall off a building, you fail. If you give up or get knocked unconscious, you fail. And if I reach the end of the city before you...you f-"

"We fail, we get it." Jacen interrupted. "Lets just start now!"

"Someones bleeding." Marcus whispered to his equal, who just chuckled.

"I'd like to stay but I want to check if the Professor is finished with that Snorlax." Marshall stretched. "Let me borrow Johnny, that way I can get home faster."

"Your lucky he needs to get healed anyway." Marcus handed the boy a Poke-ball. "Go on dip-shit."

"Whatever." Marshall released the Abra within the Poke-ball. and the two began to glow with a purple light before being sent into the sky.

"Now that he's out of the way, lets begin!" Marcus clapped his hands and nearly immediately, Rein and Jacen ran to the edge of the roof and leaped for the nearest building, Raven landing and going into a roll immediately and Jacen catching himself on the edge of the building and pulling himself up.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Jericho, who just watched them go. "I said start dude."

"Uh...if we fall off...what will prevent us from being hurt?" Jericho stared over the edge of the building. "Nothing down there will catch us..."

"Then you'd better learn how to fly!" Marcus voice called out from a distance.

Jericho turned and noticed him running after the other two, quickly catching up. He smirked as he began climbing down the ladder, chuckling to himself. "Why fly when I can walk?"

* * *

Ember, Jason and Eleanor were all hunched around a computer, typing madly. "I can't believe there isn't a thing about this guy!"

"Well Platinum didn't pick them for nothing, keep searching." Eleanor said, playing with the wing on her crutch.

"Marcus is from Sinnoh, so lets see what happened there recently." Ember advised. "There is definitely SOMETHING going on with him. That feeling I got when his Braviary flapped his wings..."

Jason nodded and began searching for the Epic Force leader once again, however, all that came up on each page was about his work in the I.T.A. . "This sucks...lets try Neo."

"Wait!" Eleanor stopped him and pointed to the very last link, which belonged to a very suspicious looking website. "Click that one!"

"Uh...this website...doesn't look very appropriate." Jason paled, pointing towards the name of the sight, which spelled in clear, blue letters "Hairy Diglett".

"Well the reason why its so hard to dig up info on these guys. So lets check it." Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Besides, a little porn never hurt anyone."

Jason coughed at her words before clicking the link. Instead of seeing porn however, the group was surprised to see it was a blog, and even more surprised to see the article on it. "Boy sneaks into Sinnoh Elite Four and enters the Hall of Fame without a single badge...Marcus Tribes, age thirteen, from SunnyShore." Jason reads aloud.

"That isn't our Marcus Tribes is it?" Eleanor said in disbelief. She took control of the mouse, scrolling down and seeing a photo of Marcus flipping off the Elite Four, as well as Platinum while being carried away by his Braviary.

"Well shit..." Ember muttered as she tapped the arrow keys on the keyboard to scroll down more. They were then met with a photo of a sulking Neo and Togekiss. "Geneosis "Neo" Licentia challenged all elite four members but loss? Thats pretty sad..."

"Marshall C...why is his last name never actually told?" Eleanor asked. "Whenever I ask Marcus he says because it drains masculinity."

"Probably." Jason shrugged, scrolling down more. "Says hes participated in multiple tournaments and only has two gym badges." He couldn't help but laugh at the last part. "Wow, that's kind of sad!"

"Yeah but he always quit before he finished." Ember ignored him, searching for more info, finding none. "Well...at least we found something."

"Albeit a little small..." Eleanor sighed. "This stuff was pretty well hidden though. Wonder why..."

"Well, perhaps if word got out the I.T.A. was led by trainers who committed such actions, we'd be in hot water." Jason said. "I think Platinum could have done this, she has the resources."

Before they could say anymore, the door began to slowly open. Ember acted quickly, helping Eleanor to a table, sitting with her whilst Jason stayed on the computer.

Neo strolled in, a displeased look on his face. "We're being attacked and you're playing web games?!"

"Attacked?" Ember asked. She ran to the nearest window and saw Ilex, standing on the shoulders of a Machamp, an army of Pokemon behind him.

* * *

Jacen jumped onto the next building and stopped to take a breath. He saw Rein a few buildings ahead of him and sighed. "How exactly can she go for so long?"

"I don't know, maybe exercise?" Marcus said, surprising Jacen. "You need to practice more." He swung his leg, kicking the older boy in the stomach.

"What the hell!" Jacen coughed as he rolled backwards from the blow.

"I said I'd attack!" Marcus grinned. "I think this is karma for all the times you questioned my authority."

"Ugh..." Jacen was on all fours, coughing violently.

"Wow, it was just one kick bro." Marcus walked to his side. "I'll just knock you out then yo-"

Jacen smirked as he tripped his leader and made a run for the nearest building, jumping onto it's roof and continuing on. "See ya later _boy__!"_

"Oh it's on." Marcus growled, opening a Poke-ball.

Jacen was about four rooftops ahead when he saw Rein ahead of him, obviously slowing down. He picked up a broken PCB pipe and threw at her feet. "Hey Rein!"

Turned around and saw the item coming towards her feet. She groaned and front flipped, allowing the pipe to pass under her. Unfortunately, she landed on the edge of the building, meaning she'd have to backtrack to get enough speed for the jump "Dammit!" She cursed and took a step back.

"Got ya!" Jacen ran past her, jumping onto the next building. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at how easy it was. He smirked as he saw the last building up ahead, but before he could jump, he was tackled by Rein, who tried to get up but her foot was caught by Jacen, who pulled her to the floor.

"Guess we have to fight then." Rein sighed. "I fucking hate you." She kicked him in the face, forcing him to let go, but he grabbed her with both hands this time. "Fuck you!"

"Geronimo!" Marcus called out as he fell from his Braviary, stomping his feet onto both of them, knocking the wind out of them. "Well how about that, the last building." He ran towards it preparing to jump, but was surprised to see Jacen and Rein running besides him. "Well now..."

The three jumped and landed at the same time causing confusion amongst them. "God dammit!" Marcus shouted before taking a calmer tone. "I guess...you two pass." Jacen gave a sigh of relief while Rein cheered, yelling obscenities in happiness. "It's just Jericho who lost."

"Na, I saw everything." They turned to see Jericho sitting on the edge of the rooftop, his shirt drenched with what they assumed sweat. "The best way to escape confrontation was to take a different route, so I did."

"I think you missed the point but whatever." Marcus rolled his eyes as he burped. Marcus sniffed the air and growled. "Is that hamburger I smell?"

"There are plenty of restaurants around here." Jericho said hurriedly.

"True..." Marcus agreed before taking his Poke-Gear out of his pocket and dialing Neo's number. When he got no answer he sighed and released SoarWing. "We're going to have to fly home. No one is answering."

"We weren't allowed to bring Pokemon remember?" Jacen panted, still tired from the run.

"Oh my fucking god..." Marcus sighed. "Fine, I have a way, but you guys won't like it."

* * *

Marshall stood in front of Ilex and his army, Luminous besides him. "Can't we come to some sort of agreement?"

"I don't think so. You guys have been harming people, Pokemon and nature for quite a while." Ilex scoffed. "You have some balls coming out here like this."

"Well that's because I'm not afraid." Marshall snorted. "We've been saving lives for sometime now."

"What of the poor Snorelax you stole from that trainer?" Ilex asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Abducted? The only thing I abduct is my opponents chance of winning." Marshall chuckled. "If you're talking about that giant Snorlax from SnowPoint, it was wild."

"That isn't what Dom said." Ilex shook his head.

"Ampharos!" Luminous beeped angrily.

"Chill bro, chill." Marshall patted his back. "Look, we don't want any trouble, so just go."

"FIRST ATTACK!" A voice yelled from the I.T.A. building. A thunderbolt flew from the building, hitting a Far-Fetch'd that was close to Ilex, fainting it.

"You dare!" Ilex shouted. "Attack!" The Pokemon charged forward, roaring as they tried to stampede the running Marshall and Ampharos.

"Luminous, Focus Blast!" He ordered, taking a stand.

"Amph!" The Pokemon nodded and held its flippers out, firing an abnormally large sphere of energy into the middle of the enemy Pokemon, causing confusion.

"Uh-oh, confusion among the ranks!" Marshall called out to the growling Ilex.

"Rose, Aura Spear!" Jack came running out of the building, his Lucario besides him. The Pokemon launched a swirling blue sphere into the nearest Pokemon before jumping forward, using Close Combat.

"Telekinesis!" Alex's Espeon used the move to lift several Pokemon, throwing them into their allies.

Keni also came out for battle but was stopped by Marshall. "You stand by just in case anyone needs medical attention."

Keni was about to say something but decided against it, moving a bit further back.

* * *

Aaron, along with Dante, searched the computer room carefully, searching for any intruders. "Why are we doing this again?" Aaron yawned before stretching, struggling to stay awake.

"Because Neo believes this is a distraction." Dante answered, ripping off the covering to a vent and checking inside.

Unbeknown to them Dom had managed to get by undetected and headed into the nearest bedroom. "First things first." He opened the drawer, searching for something. He grinned when he found it, pulling out a pair of female undergarments and stuffed it in his pocket. "Score!" He then placed a weird Poke-ball. looking item under the pillows on the bed and quickly left the room.

"HEY!" He turned to see an obviously pissed off Marigold running towards him. "Get over here!"

Dom began running in the opposite direction, Marigold easily catching up. He saw a window and prepared to jump through it, but Dante came from a hallway connected to it and stood in front of the window, blocking him. "Shit!" He slid flicked his wrist, tossing another Poke-ball. onto the floor, which went unnoticed by the I.T.A. members. He tackled Dante, causing both of them to crash through the window. Unfortunately, they were on the third floor. Dante ended up taking the brunt of it, hitting the ground first, while Dom managed to escape.

"Shit." Marigold cursed when she saw Dante wasn't moving. "Aaron!" She called out but got no response.

On the battlefield, Neo had joined the fight, using Luminos to ward off some of the grass type attackers. "Marshall, I thought you said you were going to handle this peacefully!"

"Hey I tried, but someone fired a thunderbolt from _OUR_ building!" Marshall yelled back. "We can handle this later, right now we need to deal with this situation."

An ear-Piercing cry echoed across the area, causing everyone to look up. Once they did, Marshall, Luminous, Neo and Luminos couldn't help but laugh. Marcus was being carried by Soarwing, and Rein, Jericho and Jacen were holding onto each other as if it was a human ladder. "Stop laughing!" Marcus hissed as they lowered to the ground. "This is what I see what I get home..." He turned to Ilex. "What the hell is all this?"

"You are abusing the-" Ilex began but was cut off by Marcus.

"I am not having none of that shit!" Marcus yelled, but noticed Ilex wasn't paying attention.

"I see...retreat!" Ilex ordered. His Pokemon bean leaving the area, also leaving behind a confused group of trainers.

"What the fuck..." Rein said, confused.

"Huh, and I use to think he wasn't too bad of a guy." Marcus shrugged. "Just goes to show ya, you can't trust nature boys."

"Agreed." Marshall and Neo said at the same time.

* * *

"Trust me, I won't end up like last time." Aaron grinned darkly as he spoke into his X-Transceiver. "Last time I trusted someone else to do most of the work, but this time I'll make sure it's done."

"Good." Giovanni spoke from the other end of the call. "Dominic did his part, just do yours. Or you'll wish that -"

"Save the threats for someone who actually fears you Giovanni. We're both not how we used to be...we're out of practice." Aaron interrupted him.

"That may be true, but I'll always have more experience than you." Giovanni snorted before ending the transmission.

Aaron growled, punching the wall before regaining his composure, putting on a lazy face and strolling out of the room.

* * *

"It was a distraction." Marcus snorted. "And you Douche-Canoes fell for it."

"Oh shut up." Marshall growled. "Even if we knew we would still have to keep them off the building."

"Yeah, besides, I had some people guard the back entrance, and others search the building for someone. Marigold and Dante found Dom, but he got away and Dante was slightly injured in the process." Neo informed the two.

"That guy is like a bag of bricks...who do you think would win, him or Rein?" Marcus asked, completely shifting off topic.

"Most definitely Dante, Rein doesn't have that killer instinct." Marshall said. "Although from what I hear she is a good fighter..."

"Speaking of that, All three of them passed my exam. Next time I'm making it harder." Marcus shook his head. "I was embarrassed."

"Well, Jacen passed two, Rein and Jericho one..." Neo tallied up their wins. "Just barely, Jacen made some good moves but I guess he got a little too...Arrogant." He looked at Marshall for a moment.

"Don't think of it as arrogance, think of it as overwhelming confidence." Marshall grinned, before his face changed to a more serious one. "Rein needs to learn some strategy, I only hope she can pass your test, otherwise it's back to the basics."

"Yep...things are getting more interesting." Neo sighed, turning towards a window. "I just hope we can handle it."

"I'm awesome enough to handle anything." Marshall smirked.

"And nothing can stand how epic I am!" Marcus thumped his chest. "It's funny...we used to have a "Boss" member in our little group..."

"Ah forget about that...he sucked." Neo rolled his eyes. "Let's call it a night...that Ranger's meeting is tomorrow."

"Good luck with that." Marcus patted the older boys back. "You're going to need it. Both of you."

"I'm only going because I know how much they hate me." Marshall chuckled.

"Well, peace." Marcus yawned and left the room, heading for his own. He stopped when he saw Aaron leaving the library. "Usually he's asleep before it gets this late..." Before he could think about it any longer he heard Rein scream, forcing him to cover his ears.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY BRA'S?!"

* * *

Do you guys enjoy original stories as well? If so, then check me out on , same name as this account. I haven't actually posted anything yet...which is why this chapter took so long.

Question: Do you enjoy DragonBall Z? If so, who do you think is stronger, Super Saiyan 3 Goku or Mystic/Ultimate Gohan. Please answer in your review and tell me why you think so :)

R&R!


	8. Conflict Within The Tribe Part 1

To clear up some confusion, the I.T.A. building is located near the Frontier Access.

* * *

"Marcus walked through an unknown area, fog surrounding him. "W-where am I?" He asked no one in particular, fear evident in his voice.

"_Marcus__...__come__to__me__."_ A voice whispered, seeming to come from everywhere. "_I__need__you__."_

The fog cleared, revealing a large Totem-Pole, the bottom being an Ampharos and the very top being a Braviary. "Whoa..." Marcus gasped in awe. "So...beautiful."

"_Marcus__, it is I, the spirit of...epic."_ The pole spoke, eve though none of it's mouths were moving. "_I have come to warn you of upcoming days..."_

"What is it?" Marcus asked, the pole having gained his attention after the word "epic".

"_I__cannot__tell__you__of__the__future__, __but__I__can__tell__you__that__it__starts__with__the__meeting__."_ The Totem-Pole informed him.

"Marcus!" A voice thundered, startling the boy.

"_I__must__go__...__good__luck__. __Remember__no__matter__how__epic__you__are__, __partners__are__necessary__." _The pole said, its voice getting distant as the fog came back. "_You__know__who__they__are__."_

Marcus woke up with a start, seeing Marshall and Neo standing over him. "It's about time you woke up!" Marshall flicked him in the forehead.

"He was just trying to...Snorlax!" Neo laughed at his own joke. "Anyway, we're just leaving out to the meeting with the rangers."

"The meeting?" Marcus asked, as if not knowing what they were talking about. He suddenly remembered his dream. "YOU CAN'T GO!"

"And why not?" Neo asked, eyebrow raised.

"Totem-Pole..." Marcus said rather quietly.

"Totem-Pole? That thing again?" Neo sighed. "It was just a dream dude!"

Marshall placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't doubt the Pole bro. I remember when the pole of awesome showed up last time..."

"Coincidence.." Neo disagreed. "Marshall, your ego was, and still is, out of control, and now it's happening to Marcus too."

"Hey, my ego is in check!" Marcus argued.

"Whatever...lets roll." Neo left the room.

"What the big man says, goes." Marshall sighed. "May the Tri by with you." He tossed the younger boy a Pokeball. "Keep Luminous here,just in case."

"Right. May the Tri be with you as well." Marcus took the Pokeball, waving goodbye to Marshall. As soon as they left he sighed, staring at the Pokeball. "I hope nothing goes wrong." He got out of bed, getting ready to start the day.

* * *

Keni read the e-mail she received this morning. It had to be at least her 27th time reading it. 'Come Home...?' She thought to herself. 'I...can't...but mom...' Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. She quickly closed her laptop before opening the door, revealing Nara.

"Morning Keni." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Not much...I just need your advice." Keni closed the door behind her softly, locking it. "Have Neo and Marshall left yet?"

"Yes, yes they have." Nara answered, slightly confused. "What is it you need advice about?" She became worried when she saw Keni practically shaking.

"I got an e-mail from my mother asking me to come home...for good." She informed the other girl. "I don't want to go...but I haven't seen her in forever, and I haven't exactly done anything here either."

"Aw come one Keni, you know that isn't true! You've done some good here!" Nara argued.

"You can ask the others...they won't be able to name one damn thing I've done to help out." Keni bit her lip at her words.

Nara sighed. 'She must be really worked up about this...she never curses.' She shook her head. "Yeah but you could always stay and try. If you don't succeed at first, try, try again."

"I suppose...I at least owe them a visit...I want you to come with me." Keni said. "It won't be so awkward with you there...I didn't exactly leave on good terms."

"Of course I'll go with you!" Nara hugged the girl. "But Marcus is in charge today...we can't just leave."

"I've already gotten an okay from him. He told me to take all the time I need." Keni said. "I think I'll give it a day and see what happens."

"Well, I hope you decide to stay, but I'll respect whatever decision you make." Nara sighed before smiling. "Lets go."

* * *

Unova Ranger's H.Q., Castelia City.

Marshall and Neo sat on the right end of the table, the rangers, including Ben, Solana and Kellyn and another girl sat on the other end. "Good morning..." Neo greeted, trying to keep his composure, but unable to keep eye contact.

"Morning to you as well Neo." Kellyn answered before turning to Marshall. "I see you brought him...I was hoping you'd bring Marigold, or someone of less stupidity." Neo seemed to tense a little when Marigold was mentioned by Kellyn, not going unnoticed by Marshall.

Marshall growled but said nothing.

"I see you've learned SOME control since last time!" Ben laughed.

"We're here to to discuss you interrupting an official Ranger mission." Solana interrupted them. "Not only did you threaten the job, but our life."

"Well you're fine now." Marshall rolled his eyes. "Honestly, how was he supposed to know you were there? We aren't ALWAYS supposed to know everything!"

"That's what worries me, how can we make sure this won't happen again?" Kellyn asked the two. "Something worse may happen."

"G-good question..." Neo stuttered, voice quite low. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Wait a minute, the Rangers aren't clarified for that kind of stuff, you guys are supposed to handle the mistreating of Pokemon!"

"Yeah, tree-hugger stuff!" Marshall agreed, his eyes on the girl. There was something about that hair... It looked like she had cat ears, but it was just hair. He then noticed her curled bangs. "So familiar..."

"Tree huggers?!" Ben narrowed his eyes. "We are NOT tree huggers."

"You aren't a lot of things, like good at your job." Marshall leaned back in his chair, grinning.

"Oh stop it." The girl snapped. "You haven't changed at all Marshall."

He and the chair fell backwards, making a loud thump, and didn't make a move to get back up.

Neo coughed. "Look, you were out of your jurisdiction." He frowned. "Which is strange because your a by-the-book guy Kellyn."

Kellyn looked at the ground, which Neo noted. "This meeting is over."

Marshall finally sat up. "You can't end it just because you got caught!"

"Lets make like a Donphan and roll out." Neo joked, though his facial expression suggested otherwise. The two left the room, leaving the rangers to themselves. "Kellyn was acting pretty strange. So were you."

"I think I know that girl from somewhere...I don't know." Marshall scratched the side of his head. "I wish Luminous were here, he'd help me think."

"Are you really that dependent on him?" Neo laughed.

"Well duh." Marshall grinned. "The dude is awesome...like me!"

"You really haven't changed." They turned around to see that girl again, smiling brightly. "I'm surprised you don't remember...more like not surprised."

"Ugh, old friends suck." Marshall muttered to himself. "Neo, you go do whatever you need to. The fact that I can't remember this person really annoys me."

"Alright then." Neo walked away whistling the James Bond theme, which actually informed Marshall of what he was planning to do.

"Oh boy..." Marshall grinned. "Anyway...who exactly are you?"

"Oh boy, you really forgot me Marshmellow?" The girl asked. Marshall visibly froze at the horrible _Horrible_ nickname. "It's Alyssa."

* * *

"Haven't you ever heard of how epic he is!" The trainers of the I.T.A., save for Marcus, Nara and Keni, yelled as they marched around the Johto Battle Frontier's courtyard. "Marcus Tribes cannot be defeated!"

"Jog faster!" Marcus yelled. He and Luminous were sitting in beach chairs on tops of a building, eating fruit while watching the two. "you know, you aren't half bad Luminous."

"Amph." The electric Pokemon snorted, a smile on it's face.

"Hey you guys!" Marcus stood up and stretched. "Tour is over, hit the shower people!" He clapped as everyone finally stopped running and left, save for Ember and Jacen, both looking clearly unhappy. "What?"

"You're abusing your power, that's what." Jacen narrowed his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm trying to make sure you guys stay nice and healthy!" Marcus grinned mischievously, Luminous agreeing with him. "I don't want you guys dying because you couldn't run fast enough, or because you ran out of breathe!"

"You know, after I saw your Pokemon battle in Ilex Forest, I had gained new respect for you, but now I'm not so sure you deserve any." Ember glared at the boy.

"Whoa. I never asked for your respect. I demanded it." Marcus glared back. "When the Epic Force first started, Skippy here was giving me the flux anyway." He motioned towards Jacen. "To be honest, I have received zero complaints from the others, its just you two, Ember being to a lesser degree."

"It isn't that I have a problem..." Ember sighed. "I just think you're a bit too young to be leading a team of older people."

"To be honest, she is right. But there is more to it. I can name several times your "plans" have nearly gotten us killed." Jacen agreed. "You won't even listen to my suggestions."

"What are you saying, you want to run this team?" Marcus asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Yes." Jacen said, unafraid.

"Oh..." Marcus looked taken aback. "Well...you can't. If you were to lead this team, then you would have been chosen as leader." He turned around and began walking, Luminous following him. "Honestly, I think I should have taken a page from Marshall's book and made SURE I would get the respect I deserve, but I'm not that kind of guy."

* * *

Keni took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the large house in front of her. She felt Nara squeeze her hand for reassurance and smiled. The door opened, revealing her mother. "H-hello mom."

"Keni!" The woman pulled the girl into a tight hug, which was returned rather awkwardly. "It's been too long since I've seen you! How are you doing?" She noticed Nara, who gave her an awkward wave, and her smile instantly disappeared. "Honey...who is your friend?"

"Mom, this is my friend Nara." She motioned to the girl.

"Hello Ms. Ranaki, nice to meet you." Nara greeted politely, noticing her change in manner.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said dryly before turning back to Keni. "I was hoping it would be just you..."

"I'm sorry mom, but I needed her to come. I'm not too sure...if...if I want to stay." The girl sighed.

"I can understand." Mr. Ranaki nodded and ushered both girls inside. "Would you two like anything to drink?"

"Yes please." Nara answered. She noticed that Keni's mother checked outside before closing the door, locking it.

"So how have you been Keni? I haven't heard from you since you sent me an e-mail telling me you've found a place to stay." Ms. Ranaki smiled as she ran into the rather small kitchen. The whole house was small really. Perfect for just two people.

"Yes, I'm actually an active member of the I.T.A. So is Nara." Keni said as she took a seat. "You haven't heard?"

"No, I'm afraid not." The mother came back into the living room, carrying three lemonades. She gave the two girls one, and kept the third for herself. "I don't watch television much anymore."

"I see." Keni said, feeling awkward. She had almost no idea what to say.

"Have you been in contact with Cyle?" Her mother asked out of the blue.

"No..." Keni sighed. Why was this so awkward?

"I knew you wouldn't have...that's kind of the reason I called you down here for." Her mother said, taking a deep breath. "He and I are going to be re-marrying! The wedding is this weekend!"

No one could prepare for what happened next. Keni fainted, throwing both females into a state of alarm.

* * *

"Funny thing is, I remember you dying from watching my awesome battle with Marcus." Marshall said, rubbing his temples. He and Alyssa were sitting on the edge of a fountain in Castelia City.

"Ha, yeah right. Did you miss me?" Alyssa asked, smiling at the boy.

"No...I'm pretty sure you did." Marshall nodded to himself. He received a smack upside his head as a reward. "Alright fine, you didn't die!"

"No duh, I'm right here!" She rolled her eyes. "So you joined the I.T.A. huh? Who would have thought it'd be so easy to find you?"

"Yeah...but it isn't like I need them or anything!" Marshall said quickly. "I'm totally awesome. So how is it being a ranger?"

"You really haven't changed have you?" Alyssa chuckled. "It's fun, but a lot of work. We get a lot of perks too."

"Yeah sure whatever. Look I've got stuff to handle so I'll see you around." Marshall stood up, trying to leave as fast as possible.. "I'll be seeing you around and stuff."

'Wait, give me your Poke-Gear number so we can keep in contact!" Alyssa said quickly. She handed Marshall her Poke-Gear and he quickly typed his number in, her doing the same to his. "I'll call you soon okay?"

"Don't call me, I'll call you." Marshall said as he walked off, shuddering. "As if...". He muttered to himself. "Why does this shit have to happen to me? Wait till Luminous and Marcus here this."

"Marshall!" Neo called out to the boy. "You ready to roll?"

"The sooner the better!" Marshall shrugged as the two started leaving. "So how did it go?"

"Nothing at all...we'll check back another time." Neo said. "What about you? Who was she?"

"A ghost...I'm damn sure she was dead." Marshall answered, confusing the older boy.

"Never mind, forget I asked." Neo rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Look at him, he's been pouting since he got back." Marigold whispered to Dante and Rein. They were watching Marcus, who was sitting in a chair, growling at the wall, Luminous watching him closely. "What happened?"

"I heard from Aaron that two certain motherfuckers "talked" with him after we ran that tour." Rein said as she flipped through her magazine. "Ember and Jacen being the ones I'm referring too. Something about him being too young to lead them."

"I hope it doesn't ruin anything...Marshall is barely older and he doesn't have the same problem." Marigold said, as if noticing it for the first time.

"That's because you haven't seen the things I have..." Jason said as he sat down close to them. "He made sure to put us in our place..."

"Whatever that means..." Marigold rolled her eyes and stood up, going towards Marcus. "Hey Marcus?"

"What?" He asked, still glaring at the wall in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine." He answered rather bluntly.. "My ego is stung, that's all."

"I see, well just remember that you got your team this far, so they obviously don't know what they're talking about." Marigold patted the boy's back.

"Yeah yeah." Marcus rolled his eyes. "I don't need you mothering me, but thanks."

"Yeah sure." She twisted the boy's ear playfully.

The door suddenly opened and Marshall and Neo walked in. Luminous bounded over to his trainer, smiling broadly. "Hey buddy!" The duo did a High-five

"Neo!" Marigold waved to the boy who gave an awkward wave back "How did it go?"

"I'll tell you about it later." Neo grinned. "I'm going to go see Ava quickly." He left in the direction of her room, leaving a crestfallen Marigold.

"Hey Ava." Neo smiled as he walked into her room and taking a seat near her bed.. She was laying in bed, painting an image.

"Hi Neo!" Ava said cheerily. "What's up?"

"You used to be close to Kellyn right?" Neo asked, getting straight to business.

"Yeah, what of it?" She asked curiously.

"Have you ever known him to, how can I put it...back down?" Neo asked.

"No...He never did back down, even when he was wrong." Ava laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." Neo sighed. "Tomorrow we have a mission by the way. Hope you're up for it."

"Should be!" She smiled at the boy before twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Uh, Neo...are you particularly interested in anyone?"

"Depends on what you mean." Neo said, scratching his head. "If you mean romantically, then I don't know...I don't really have time to focus on that right now."

"I see." She chewed her lip. "But if you were...would you consider me?"

Neo's face lit up at this question, causing him to be nervous as well. "Well uh...s-sure...your a beautiful young woman and...and...and..." He was interrupted by her kissing him on his cheek. He quickly stormed out of the room,leaving a smiling Ava.

* * *

"Seriously bro? That _PSYCHO_ is back?!" Marcus massaged his temples. "That isn't good!"

"Tell me about it. This is almost as bad as Shirley Temple!" Marshall groaned. "This isn't cool."

"Yeah bro...remember when she tried to kidnap SoarWing?" Marcus laughed, remembering the incident.

"Yeah, funny...in a sadistic way..." Marshall groaned. "Where did Nara go anyway?"

"She and Keni went to visit Keni's mom." Marcus answered. "Now I have a question for you. How should I go about getting the respect of my older comrades?"

"Do you want how I did it, or the morally correct way?" Marshall smirked.

"Your way, duh." Marcus grinned.

* * *

Tomorrow is a special day for me :) so unfortunately that means the next chapter might not be out Friday Also I have been getting saddening letters from my Sonic fans begging me to get back to it, so I'll be picking up on my Sonic stories as well! But that means The New Sonic Heroes will be cancelled, because I want to rework The Sonic Heroes story from the ground up. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Conflict within the Tribe Part 2

Marcu


	9. Conflict Within The Tribe Part 2

Keni and Nara watched as Ms. Ranaki was trying on a wedding dress. It was a Beautiful ,long white, fluttery dress that seemed to have flowers embroidered into it. "What do you think girls?"

"I think it looks beautiful!" Nara clapped. She noticed however that Keni wasn't paying attention to any of this. "Keni, you okay?" She knew this would be a shock to her, since the divorce was the reason Keni had run away in the first place, but she never expected it to be like this.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Keni trailed off. "I just need some air." She stood up and left the building, leaving a confused mother and a worried Nara. Once she was outside she left to the nearest restaurant, taking a seat and sitting down. She had a torrent of emotions running through her and she didn't know how to deal with it. She let out a groan of frustration and let her head fall onto the table.

"Having a bad day too?" Keni looked up to see a girl with shoulder length curly, blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red leather jacket over a black tank top and black skinny jeans. She sported black fingerless gloves as well as red boots. "I'm Ashley, Ashley Beck."

"Keni." She sighed. "Bad doesn't even begin to describe how today is going.

"Well if you want to talk, I'm all ears." Ashley took a seat across from the girl, a smirk on her face

Keni didn't know why, but she felt compelled to trust her, and began telling her of the events that had been transpiring, from the moment she received the e-mail to her departure from the place where her mother was trying on dresses.

Ashley sighed, it was a lot to take in. "You need to talk to them, tell them what your feeling."

"You're probably right...but how would I go about bringing it up?" Keni asked, chewing her fingernail. "I can't just stroll up to them and say-"

"Why not?" Ashley interrupted the girl. "You should just tell her that you need to talk, though you should wait for your father to arrive first."

"Y-yeah...I guess." Keni reluctantly agreed. She didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do. "I'll talk to them once my father arrives."

"That's good. Make sure that you do, it is of utmost importance." Ashley stated slowly, but surely.

"O-okay, I will." Keni replied slowly.

"Good." Ashley smirked before leaving the building.

* * *

"Ugh, where did Nara go anyway?" Marshall asked, thumping his fingers on a table that he and Lexi were sitting at. "I haven't seen her at all..."

"She and Keni went on a trip." Lexi answered. In all honesty that's all anyone knew, except for Marcus maybe.

"What? Who said she could leave?" Marshall asked suddenly.

"What does it matter?" Lexi replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all." Marshall rolled his eyes, honestly, Lexi could be so difficult sometimes...well, ALL the time. "You know, you've always had a problem with me, why is that?"

"I just don't like people who are so arrogant." Lexi explained, giggling at the scowl Marshall had on his face.

"I prefer to think of it as overwhelming confidence." Marshall stated. "After Marcus handles Ember and Jacen's tests, I may have a job for us."

"Tests?" Lexi asked, slightly confused. "I thought he was only in charge of the physical tests."

"Yeah, well remember when you joined the League?" Marshall asked, grinning at how she visibly paled. "Well Marcus is going to be taking over my portion of the tests for these two just to do the same thing."

"I feel bad for them." Lexi whistled. "Talk about a confidence crusher."

"Yeah." Marshall chuckled, standing up. "Also, if it bothers you that much, I'll try to tone it down on the ego." He left the room, humming to himself, just as Alex walked in, a Munna floating closely behind her.

"Check what I found "floating around"!" Alex pointed to the Munna, which moved closer to the girl's head. "Isn't he adorable?"

"I suppose he is!" Lexi patted the Pokemon's head, getting a squeal of happiness from the Pokemon. "Where did you find him? In the wild?"

"No, he was just wandering around the halls." Alex shrugged, not really knowing how the psychic type got inside the building.

"Perhaps we should ask Neo on what to do with him?" Lexi suggested, tickling the Pokemon's side, making it giggle.

"I guess." Alex shrugged, before the three of them left in search of the Neo Squad's leader.

* * *

"This is going to be pretty interesting..." Raven rubbed his chin as he, Arianna, Tyson and the Epic Force,save for Ember and Jacen who were standing in the field, sat on the bleachers. "Two on one."

"It'll be no contest!" Marcus smirked. "We will be battling with what is known as the "Marshall Effect", courtesy of Marshall himself. Dare I say it...the guy is awesome." Everyone gasped at hearing this. "The League of Awesome is familiar with this set of rules. They had to do this when they first joined the team, just so they know why the person in charge, is in charge. The rules are simple, it will be a two on one Poke-battle, no substitutes, no more than one Pokemon per trainer. There is NO penalty if the trainer is hit by an attack."

"That's ridiculous!" Ember called out. "What if we're seriously injured?"

"No pain no game!" Raven, Tyson and Jack called out.

"Is this just a way for you to get revenge? You're like a kid lashing out." Jacen sighed. In honesty he was afraid Marcus would hit him with a hyper beam or something with deadly repercussions.

"You guys need to learn why I'M in charge." Marcus snorted. "I asked for your respect, but now I'm demanding it. If either the trainer or the Pokemon lose consciousness, you lose. Also, since this counts as your exam for both, the Physical and Pokemon battle skills, you must land at LEAST three blows to win one part, as well as avoid getting hit three times. So if you would please."

"I didn't even think he was serious..." Aaron muttered. Perhaps there were more..."weaknesses" to exploit here than he thought. Then again, Marcus had always had a violent approach to things, no wonder he and Dante weren't on the same squad.

"Fine." Ember glared at the boy. Even though she didn't want to admit it, a small part of her felt betrayed. She ignored it however and released her very first Pokemon, a Ninjask she named Bug. "I'm ready."

"Grace, let's do this." Jacen released his female Gardevoir. "We're ready to start, unless you changed your mind of course."

"Oh shut up, Sarcasm isn't going to nurse your wounds when you lose." Marcus rolled a Poke-ball onto the ground lazily, releasing Soarwing, who flapped his wings, causing a breeze strong enough to push the spectators down the bleachers. The Pokemon landed in front of his trainer. "Prepare to get epic'd!"

"Whatever, Bug, X-scissors." She ordered the bug type.

"Jask!" The bug type dashed forward, starting the battle.

* * *

Keni, Nara, Ms. Ranaki and Cyle, Keni's father, sat at a table near a window in a restaurant together. They were sipping on cold water while waiting for the Waitress to come back with the food. "It's been a long time since I've seen you dear, you've grown so much!" Cyle beamed, restraining himself from hugging her over the table. "Now that me and your mother are getting in just a day, things can go back to normal! We can all be a happy family again!"

"About that..." Keni began but was interrupted by Nara.

"You two must be very excited!" Nara smiled as well. "A wedding is a very special event!"

"Indeed it is." Cyle replied. "I think I'm more excited for it than Kenella though." He laughed as Kenella elbowed him playfully.

"Oh stop it." She giggled. "I'm sure you girls have someone "special" to you."

Keni didn't answer, whereas Nara blushed slightly. "Where there is this one boy, though I doubt he knows. He's kind of self-absorbed."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually. You could always try the direct approach." Kenella giggled. Before she could say anymore, her daughter interrupted.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk about this wedding." Keni muttered. "Now."

"What is there to talk about?" Cyle asked, confused, where as Keni's mother was staring at the girl closely.

"Not necessarily the wedding, but the family thing...I don't believe it's going to happen." Keni stated simply.

Nara found this strange., Normally Keni wasn't this...forward. "Are you okay...?"

"What are you talking about dear? I thought that's why you ran away, because the family split apart." Cyle said softly.

"It's what I _wanted_. You can't expect me to come running back just because it suits you." Keni growled. "Neither of you even bothered to look for me when I left either."

"Keni you have to understand, you left at a time when I was financially unstable, I couldn't afford too-" Kenella began but was cut off by Cyle.

"Keni, what can we do to fix this situation?" Cyle asked quickly. He noticed Nara was looking around the room and figured it was out of nervousness.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?" Keni asked, arms crossed. She noticed Nara looking around as well. "What are you doing?"

Nara however, did not answer with words and instead poured her glass of ice water on the girl. "You need to relax Keni." As soon as the water touched the girl, she shook rapidly, alarming her parents. "Relax, your daughter was just under some heavy influence of a psychic Pokemon." She looked in the window and noticed the reflection of a blond girl and a Gengar. "Or a ghost type..." She stood up and turned, only to find the girl retreating out of the restaurant, and quickly gave chase.

"Ugh..." Keni moaned and stood up, trying to follow her friend but was moving rather slow. "Nara, wait up..."

"Keni, you need to sit down!" Her mother called after her, voice edged with worry.

Keni ignored the woman and walked out of the restaurant, after her friend.

Nara, meanwhile, had just barely caught up to the girl and nearly grabbed her before the girl stopped, causing Nara to crash into her and fall to the ground. "Ugh..." She stood up only to be kicked in the stomach and tripped. "O-ow...who are you?"

The girl didn't answer, chuckling instead. Dominic was half right, this would be a sure-fire way to get these two back to I.T.A. headquarters as soon as possible.

"Ashley?" They both turned to see Keni, who was not looking well by any means. "What's going on here?"

"This girl has been manipulating you with a Gengar." Nara stood up, watching Ashley warily. "It's why you've been acting out of character."

"Is this true Ashley...?" Keni asked. The answer she received was a nod. "Well...that explains a lot of things...but why? For revenge? I don't even know you."

"Dom." Ashley spoke, Nara's eyes lighting up with recognition at the name. With that Ashley ran off, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Jacen dived to the side of a rock slide attack, narrowly avoiding the attack. He stood up, wiping sweat from his forehead. He had been hit one time to Ember's two, but her Pokemon was still standing strong but Grace looked like she might be down for the count at any given moment. But Marcus was standing unscathed, and his Pokemon had taken minimal damage. "This isn't going well...we need to work together more."

"Yeah,I figured..." Ember panted. She had tried to keep Bug in the game as long as she could, even taking a hit for the Pokemon. "Let's do this together."

"Of course." Jacen smirked and clicked his tongue, gaining Grace's attention. He then focused on SoarWing, who watched his opponents nonchalantly. "Ember," He whispered to his partner, "Up next is a brave bird." He new Ember wouldn't question his knowledge, he had always been able to predict moves.

"Brave Bird!" Marcus called out. Soarwing "Soared" into action, covered in a blue aura and swooping towards Bug.

"Grace, Thunder!" Jacen ordered.

"Gardevoir!" Grace shot a bolt of thunder from her hands into the Braviary's path, electrocuting it while at the same time stopping it in it's tracks.

"X-scissors!" Ember called out. Bug dashed forward with incredible speed, slashing his pincers at Soarwing not once, not twice, but three times, forcing a cry of pain from the flying type. "Good job!"

"Yeah, go Ember!" Cheered Raven.

"Nice team work guys!" Jack called out, Eleanor agreeing.

"If you guys are done cheering on the losers, SoarWing, Air Slash." Marcus ordered. Soarwing flew past Bug, slashing it with the tip of it's wing as it did so. Bug fell to the ground, unconscious, sending Grace into a state of panic.

"Grace, calm down!" Jacen yelled, trying to console the Pokemon. Unfortunately, it was a little too late, as SoarWing crashed into the psychic with a Brave Bird, sweeping her off her feet, fainting her as well. "Damn it!"

"Damn straight it's damn it!" Marcus laughed, returning SoarWing. "You guys...that was really something!" He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Yeah, woohoo!" Jack clapped for his leader. "I never doubted you for a second boss!"

"I know you didn't Jackie-boy, I know you didn't." Marcus prepared to leave the room. "I'm guessing that was a pass...that was about twenty minutes, give or take a few." He slipped out of the door.

"That...was...epic." Raven said, blinking. He had kept his eyes open the whole time. He watch Jacen and Ember leave the room as well. "Hope they aren't too down about getting owned."

"Oh chill Brosiff, they'll be fine." Eleanor reassured him.

* * *

Nara and Keni sighed as they walked back into the I.T.A. building. "Home sweet home." Keni smiled. They had decided it was best to skip out on the wedding and give the details of their little trip to their "higher ups".

"Oh, well look who's back!" Marshall and Luminous stood in front of the two, a stern look on their faces. "You could have TOLD me you were gone. Me and Luminous were looking all over for you."

"Oh really?" Nara asked, smiling. "Glad to see you noticed."

"I'm too awesome not to notice!" Marshall grinned. "Where did you go anyway?"

"Nowhere." Nara and Keni answered simultaneously.

"Well, as long as your safe." Marshall and Luminous turned around, leaving in the direction of his room. "Get to bed, it's getting late."

"Yeah, whatever..." Nara giggled before wishing Keni good night, retiring as well.

* * *

"Good night, Munna." Alex patted the Pokemon's head before rolling over in her bed, eventually falling asleep.

The Munna made sure he was unconscious before using Psychic, causing the Mechanism under Rein's pillow to open, releasing a Musharna. 'First phase done, commencing second phase.' The Munna spoke psychically. Both the Munna and Musharna began emitting a pink and purple mist that quickly spread throughout the whole building, filling every room.

'Excellent, excellent.' Dom grinned, being able to see everything that was going on due to the link the two Pokemon made with him. 'This is going to be as Marcus would call...epic.'

* * *

First off, this Chapter is dedicated to my best friend NinaBlossom A.K.A. Nara :D Today is her Birthday~! She's done so much for me that it should be illegal to be that awesome o.o Second off, sorry this took so long! I'll try to improve update speed. Third, I'm thinking of creating an RP forum o.o lemme know what you think.

HALO 4! Hope everyone gets a copy to play! I'm so siked!


	10. Dreamscape

Neo closed his book after finishing his last cup of coffee. "I did it again." He sighed. He had stayed up all night drinking coffee and reading a book, it was a bad habit he had because it usually deprived him of sleep. He knew Marigold or Ava would never let him stay up all night, so he had snuck out to a nearby diner that was open 24-7. He honestly didn't intend to stay up all night, just most of it. He closed his book and said goodbye to the waitress, heading back to Head Quarters. As he approached the building, he saw purple mist leaking from the building, several wild Pokemon watching it. "What the...?"

"Murkrow!" Midnight, Jericho's Pokemon, perched itself on Neo's shoulder.

"Dream mist, has to be dream mist." Neo muttered, taking out his X-transceiver and calling Prof. Elm. Almost immediately Elm answered, the video showing his face being played with by an Aipom.

"Hey Neo, what's up?" Elm asked, his voice a bit strange due to the Aipom pulling on his nose.

"Professor, I know you don't know much about this subject, but my building is filled with dream mist, and the whole Alliance inside. Can you help me out?" Neo asked, turning the transceiver to the building to show the Professor what he was seeing.

"Oh dear...I'll see what I can do." Elm sighed, his words barely understandable due to the Aipom sticking it's head in his mouth and "exploring" it. The call ended, leaving Neo and Midnight.

"Alright, let's see if we can find the source." Neo sighed before heading into the building.

* * *

Jericho sighed as he walked through a seemingly never ending purple mist. "Where am I?" He asked himself. The suddenly cleared a path, revealing Marcus and a Totem Pole walking side by side. "Marcus?!"

"Oh, hey Jericho." Marcus said.

"T-the Totem Pole of epic is...real?" He asked, blinking in disbelief.

"Yeah, I told you." Marcus rolled his eyes. "We're looking for Marshall and the Pole of awesome. You're welcome to tag along."

"I-i guess...so what's going on? Am I dreaming?" Jericho asked. It had to be a dream.

"Yes and no, we've been placed under the influence of dream mist. Someone wants the I.T.A. asleep." Marcus explained. "We need to wake the others up from their nightmares."

"Wait, if you're here...then how do you know this?" Jericho asked, rubbing his chin. "And why am I not in these nightmares?"

"Well, I'm sure it's no secret many of us here have peculiar abilities, like you seeing in the dark, and Jacen predicting moves." Marcus began. "For me, my sub-conscious helps me know what's going on around me when I'm unconscious. Also, you're used to being a pussy, too many ways to scare you."

"Shut up." Jericho rolled his eyes before looking to the Totem-Pole. "He doesn't say much."

"One can say quite a lot in little words." The pole replied, startling Jericho.

"U-uh...o-okay..." Jericho stuttered. "I can believe t-that." They walked for a bit longer before hearing an ear-piercing scream which caused the mist to split, revealing an elevator. "Uh..."

"Let's check it out!" Marcus and Jericho ran into the elevator, which began to close. The Totem Pole itself was far too tall to fit in. "Totem!"

"Goodbye Marcus." The pole said, just as the doors closed

Marcus slammed his hands on the elevator door, muttering profanities. The elevator eventually stopped, the doors opening to reveal a small forest area surrounding the side of a mountain, a well as a downed plane in front of them. "This looks familiar..." Once more the scream rang out, coming from the plane. The two boys ran towards the plane, and Marcus let out a gasp. "I know this!"

Sitting in front of the two was a trapped Eleanor, her leg being crushed by part of the plane, but her eyes seemed dead, staring straight ahead. They turned to see a woman and a little girl, both similar in appearance to Eleanor walking along a path on the outside of the mountain. A thunder attack hit the top of the mountain, causing large boulders to tumble down. The woman and the girl were caught in the landslide, sent tumbling down the mountain side with the rocks. Marcus winced, while Jericho closed his eyes. "Mom." They turned to the girl after hearing speak, barely audible, but heard nonetheless.

* * *

Arianna and Raven walked side by side, searching for anyone,or a way out. Arianna had deduced they were in a "dream world" but the rest was a mystery to her. She had come across Raven who was being chased by a group of Tyranitar's. After dealing with them, they banded together in an attempt to find a way out. Unfortunately, it began to seem like it would never happen.

Raven watched her carefully. He noticed how she kept at least three feet away from her. "Uh...I'm not contagious or anything." He said playfully. She kept quiet, eliciting a sigh from the boy. "Not very talkative huh?"

"It isn't anything personal." Arianna said.

Raven shrugged, deciding to leave it alone. "So, weathers nice." He said jokingly, trying to create conversation. He noticed her give a small laugh, causing him to grin. He didn't know why, but people had a hard time being angry or sad around him. He looked ahead and noticed someone standing there, waving at them. As they closed the distance, they noticed it was Jason, who seemed to be a statue.

"Jason?" Raven asked, tapping the boy. "You awake bro?"

"The world as we know it, gone. I tried to protect the world from the dusk, but I failed...forests burned down, cities destroyed, Pokemon and humans alike were murdered." Jason muttered. Arianna stared at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Jason!" Raven yelled, shaking the boy rapidly. Jason blinked multiple times before coming back to reality. "Glad to see you're okay."

"I was seeing the most horrible things..." Jason muttered, trying to calm down. He was sweating terribly and his heart was beating a thousand times per second. "Where are we?"

"Dream world." Arianna stated, walking past the two.

Raven helped Jason up and the two began walking, trying to catch up to her, though it was difficult since Jason was leaning on Raven for support. "We don't know how we got here, but it's obvious which Pokemon did this."

"Funny thing is, it was probably the Munna Alex found the other day...or whenever. Does time even work the same way here?" Jason asked worriedly, getting a shrug from Raven. "What if we've been stuck in here for days? Weeks, months even!"

"Chill out bro, doubt that's true." Raven laughed, not even the least bit worried. He noticed Arianna was much further ahead than before. "Hey Arianna, slow down, this isn't a race you know!" He noticed she slowed down a little, but still kept a distance from them, as if she wasn't trying to get too close. "What's her deal?"

"She's always been distant from us, she only talks to Lexi." Jason explained. "Come to think of it, she never actually hangs around guys, it's like she's afraid of us." He recalled the moment when they were in Snowpoint and he had taken the Poke-gear from the woman. It was barely any contact and she reacted suddenly, as if he was a monster or something. "Arianna?" He called out.

"Yes?" She asked, keeping ahead.

"Are you Androphobic?" Jason asked, breaking away from Raven to stand on his own.

"Why would you even ask that? If I were, I wouldn't even be on the League, let alone the Alliance." Arianna replied, turning around.

"Back in SnowPoint, you sure didn't seem to like me touching your hand." Jason countered. He knew she was hiding something and he had to find out what it was.

"I was just frightened is all, it was a destroyed prison building." Arianna shrugged. "Wouldn't you jump if something suddenly touched you?"

"Can we discuss this AFTER we get out of here?" Raven asked. He could tell this conversation was not going anywhere good.

Jason began walking intently towards Arianna. "So you won't mind me giving you a hug then?"

"I'd rather not, that would be kind of awkward considering we aren't exactly friends." Arianna stood her ground. That proved to be a mistake however. Jason lunged forward, attempting to grab her in a hug. However, she stepped back, avoiding the hug, but her leg was capture by the boy.

* * *

Marigold was shaking fiercely as she saw her Pokemon lay on the floor in front of her, none of them breathing. "Y-you monster! You killed them!" They were on the ground floor of the I.T.A. building.

"I was simply taking out the trash you were collecting." Dante replied, kicking aside Ken, her Blaziken. "Now I'm about to finish the job." He took a step forward, only to be stopped by a voice.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Rein yelled, seeing the dead Pokemon, Marigold on the floor, and Dante advancing towards her. "Dante, calm down. You don't need to do this."

"Your right." Dante sighed. "But I want too." He took another step forward.

"You just need to calm down and think about what you're doing, I don't want to hurt you again." Rein cautioned him. She would do it if it came down to it. "Do not take another fucking step. Mari, stop shaking so damn much, you're just egging him on."

Marigold nodded and attempted to compose herself. "Why is he doing this?"

"It's a problem he's been trying to work through." Rein replied before ignoring her.

Dante decided not to say anything and took one last step. Almost immediately Rein swung her foot towards his face, only to have it blocked. Dante attempted to break her foot but Rein closed the distance, bending her leg and kneeing his chin, forcing him to let go. Dante threw a fist out, nailing the girl in the chin.

Rein hissed but ignored the pain and retaliated by moving his fist aside and kicking the side of Dante's head. This slowed Dante down noticeably but not enough. Rein prepared to launch another attack but was surprised to see Marigold smash a chair on his head, sending him into unconsciousness. "Thanks."

"What the hell was going on? He almost killed me, his own teammate!" Mari yelled.

"Stop yelling at me, I just saved your goddamn life." Rein rolled her eyes. "He has violent tendencies, and sometimes he gets out of control, it's like he's another person."

"I see..." Marigold nodded before looking over to her Pokemon. "They're dead..."

"No they're not." Neo's voice stated. Marigold and Rein looked around for the source. "This is all a dream. We were placed under the influence of a Munna and Musharna, whom I've apprehended. Elm is working on an "exit" for you guys."

"So this is a dream!" Marigold beamed. "If we wake up, we'll be able to get out?"

"It isn't so simple. Waking you guys up is going to be difficult. Whoever did this had it well thought out, using a psychic to keep us from breaking you out." Neo chuckled. "But it isn't entirely impossible. One way is to put enough volts through your bodies, but it could kill you."

"That's definitely the fucking way to do it!" Rein hissed.

"Or we could freeze you...but that isn't a very wise idea either." Neo muttered. "I'll keep you guys noted." With that his voice disappeared.

* * *

Neo let go of the Slowbro he was petting, having backed out of the Psychic connection he made with everyone to broadcast the message. "What a mess...what are we going to do Elm?" He waited a bit for a reply but never got one. "Elm?" He called out walking into the last room he saw him in. Elm was sitting at the counter, his laptop in front of him, however he was watching the Television in the room.

"Neo, you should watch this." Elm pointed to the television.

"Today, a total of three Legendary Pokemon were seen being abducted!" The reporter on the television announced. "The legendary Celebi, Groudon and surprisingly the famous Crystal's Suicune. Not much is known on why they have disappeared. The Pokemon Rangers are on the case, but the question is WHERE is the I.T.A?"

Neo shut off the Television. "Let's get some electric types."

* * *

Nara, Alex and Tyson were watching Marshall's dream very carefully. They're first instinct was to inform him of the situation, because obviously he didn't hear Neo's message. As it stands, he and Luminous were wearing gold Armour while fighting off multiple figures, each of them the same Female and male as the last. The two things that had them watch this carefully was because Luminous was a Mareep and Marshall was noticeably younger, and the figures shared distinct features with Marshall.

"They just keep coming Luminous!" Marshall yelled, swinging a sword while his Pokemon kept zapping the figures with thunder-shock. "We can't win!"

"Nonsense Bro-Slice, we got this!" To the spectators surprise, Luminous spoke back. "We're too awesome to fall here!"

"Y-you're right!" Marshall's sword began to glow with a brownish-silver aura. He swung the sword, which unleashed a wave of energy that had the same color, eliminating all the figures. Nara and Tyson couldn't help but face-palm whereas Alex just giggled.

"Like I said, as long as we're together, no one can stand up to our Awesomeness." Luminous grinned.

"Uh...Marsh?" Tyson snorted, trying not to laugh. "Sorry to interrupt your dream but...we should be finding others."

Marshall dropped the sword, his Armour disappearing. "One of the few good dreams and you have to be in it!"

"Marsh, this is a dream, but it's influenced by the Munna I found." Alex sighed. "It's the dream world, not a dream!"

"You guys better not be lying." Luminous narrowed his eyes. "I don't like liars."

"Why are you two so...young?" Nara asked, petting Luminous. "This guy is even cuter than before!"

"I-I'm not cute! I'll mess you up!" Luminous backed away from the girl.

"I'll tell you later Nara." Marshall patted Luminous' head.

"What about us?" Alex asked, motioning to herself as well as Tyson, who nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" Marshall shrugged. "So how are we going to get out?"

"I...don't know." Nara admitted. "Neo said he'll work out a way besides electrocuting us to stimulate our senses, forcing us awake by sheer pain."

"Okay guys, we have a way for you to get out." Neo's voice boomed across the dream world once again. "Just...hope it doesn't kill you."

"Kill?" Alex gulped before everything turned white.

* * *

All the Alliance members awoke with a jolt, screaming in pain from the large amounts of wattage being pumped into them by Luminous, Marcus's Electivire and many Magnemites. "It worked, chill guys, chill!" Neo grinned triumphantly as the Pokemon ceased the attack.

Everyone but Marshall, Dante, Rein and Marigold fell back to the ground. Dante immediately grabbed Neo's shirt. "Y-you...dick." He let go and collapsed back to the ground.

"Jeez, it's been awhile since I've been shocked." Marshall groaned but stood up and went to check on Nara, Luminous following. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Nara smiled as he and Luminous helped her up. She patted the Light Pokemon's head. "Still cute." She giggled, even though she knew the real Luminous wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"Amph, Ampharos!" Luminous pouted.

"Funny,He said that he isn't cute, and He'll mess you up." Marshall laughed.

"Lexi, you're okay!" Tyson hugged the girl fiercely. "I was worried about you."

Lexi smiled slowly, though she was still in pain, and returned the hug. "I'm okay." In honesty she wasn't too sure. She eyed Aaron carefully as he laid on the floor, having gone back to sleep. After what she had seen she wasn't sure who he was anymore. Her train of thought however, was interrupted by a quick kiss Tyson planted on her lips. "Wha-?"

"I love you too." Tyson smiled at the girl before being pulled into a long kiss.

"Do I get a kiss?" Marcus asked Ember after seeing Lexi and Tyson kiss. Ember rolled her eyes and gave the boy a hug before walking away, leaving Marcus smirking. "Tier 1, you have been reached!" He then looked over to Eleanor, who was sitting in her chair quietly, clutching the arm rests tightly. He motioned for Jericho to talk to her.

Jason was trying to apologize to Arianna, but she completely ignored him, leaving him feeling guilty.

Keni gave a sigh of relief, happy to be awake. She, Alex, Marigold and Ava made sure to thank Neo for saving them.

"Hey Elm." Jacen and Jack greeted the professor.

"Hey kids." Elm greeted quickly. "Neo come look at this. I found that the Snorlax Marshall sent me was...mutated in a way."

"You wait till now to tell us?" Neo asked, a frown on his face. "What does this have to do with what happened to the others, or the missing Legends?"

"The Munna and Musharna locked your friends in a different dream world from the actual dream world." Elm took a deep breath. "I figured maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe this Snorlax was just special or something, but this Munna and Musharna have the same mutation. It's being done on deliberately."

* * *

This chapter took forever, and I'm not too pleased with the quality of it. I apologize for the super-long wait :) And I know I left like a million loose ends here but it's all good, it's for the story.

On another note, I have put up a poll on my Profile so YOU guys can decide which team you want to see in action next. :D Be sure to vote, and be sure to review! They inspire me ^^ and Inspiration is good fuel to help me get the next chap out faster!


	11. How many does it take to save a legend?

Dominic sat in a small fishing boat just off the shore of Vermillion City, Kanto. So far his scheme was going great, he just needed a few more Legends for his scheme, then he would be ready to launch an offensive. Currently he was waiting for the legendary Lugia, which was rumored to have been sighted swimming around. He scanned the area carefully with his binoculars.

Unfortunately his Pokeball opened, releasing Luxy, his Luxray. "Lux!" She yipped, licking his face.

"Hey, hey, chill girl." Dominic laughed, petting his Pokemon's head. "I thought I told you to stay in your Pokeball until I needed you?" Luxy gave a small whimper in response. "It's okay, you can stay out." Another one of his Pokeballs opened, revealing his male Lucario. "Not you, you go back."

"Why don't you make me?" Lucario replied, a grin on his face.

Dominic shrugged and returned the Pokemon to it's Pokeball. "Easy as pie." He heard a small splash and turned in it's direction. A smile began to creep on his face as he saw a white tail with blue spines sinking back underwater. "Luxy, it's time."

* * *

Marshall was sprawled out on the couch, Television on, asleep and unaware of Lexi and Jericho looming over him. "Should we wake him?" Jericho asked, prepared to shake the boy.

"Not just yet...I've never seen him without those dumb sunglasses on his head." Lexi mused, reaching for them.

"Uh...I don't think that's such a good idea..." Jericho warned. "If you've noticed, Luminous and Mach wear sunglasses like that, so if all his Pokemon wear them, they're obviously important."

"Oh come on Jericho, we don't even know if he has more than two. I wonder if there's anything special about them." Lexi laughed quietly. She lifted the glasses off Marshall's forehead, turning around and waving them in Jericho's face. "See? Nothing happened."

At that particular moment, Marshall woke up with a yawn. The yawn scared Lexi enough that she dropped the glasses. They skittered across the floor, disappearing from sight. "Hey guys, what's up?" Marshall asked, trailing off as he patted his forehead, feeling his glasses gone. He sat up immediately, staring hard at the two.

"Lexi did it, I warned her not too!" Jericho said quickly, throwing his arms in front of him for defense.

"Snitch...relax Marsh, It's right here." Lexi went for the glasses but did not see them. "I could have sworn..."

"You lost my glasses...?" Marshall hissed. "Why would you even take them?!"

"I was just curious." Lexi shrugged. "Relax Marshall, if we can't find them I'll get you a new pair!"

"I don't...those glasses..." Marshall stuttered before letting out a groan. He stood up, prompting Jericho to back up. He accidentally stepped on the remote, turning up the volume.

"The same boy who was seen at the Prison Break of Giovanni is currently at Vermillion City, battling with Lugia in an attempt to capture them, just as he has the other legendaries! Dexholder Red is on the scene, but he doesn't seem to be doing so good." The reporter spoke quickly. In the background, Red was being held at bay by a Lucario while most of the buildings were destroyed, obviously Lugia's doing.

"We...we're not done with this conversation." Marshall hissed. "Get the others, we're leaving.

"Okay." Lexi said before shuffling off.

Jericho watched Marshall carefully, leaving as well.

* * *

Red dived out of the way of an Aura Sphere, taking cover behind the remains of a car. Normally he would fight back, but he only had Saur with him, and with the type advantage going to his enemies...

"Red, over here Red!" He looked up and groaned, seeing the Reporter and her Camera man come closer to him. "You don't look like you're doing good, why not use one of your Pokemon?"

"Are you dumb? Get away from here!" Red ushered for them to move. "There's a killer Lucario on the loose, a legendary who is probably pissed off, and a boy who can fight this legendary and you want an interview!?"

"Well...when you put it that way it sounds stupid." The camera man muttered.

"Of course it's stupid! Most of the city has evacuated!" Red yelled at him. He looked up just in time to see the Lucario come down at him with a Dynamic Kick. Fortunately it was stopped by a Carracosta who had hit it with Aqua Jet. The Camera man and reported took this time to retreat. "Thanks!" Red thanked the Pokemon, unsure if it was wild or not.

"Carra!" The Pokemon nodded happily.

"I said to use Waterfall dumb-ass!" Red turned to see a boy with messy black hair and turquoise eyes. He was wearing a blue hawaiian button-up shirt over black shorts. What caught his attention the most was the blue-tinted sunglasses above his forehead. "You could have gotten hurt or worse!"

The Carracosta rolled its eyes and wobbled back over to the boy, who was obviously it's trainer.

"Oh, he's yours." Red stood up and offered his hand. "Thanks for the save."

The boy looked at his hand and looked back to him. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with that? Shake it? How do I know you haven't used it for...other...means."

"Uh...are you implying I masturbate?" Red asked, confused. This guy reminded him of Marshall, Rein and Marcus at the same time.

The boy rolled his eyes. "What else do you think I mean? Are you retarded AND a wanker?!"

"Tucker!" A second boy called out. He was definitely younger than the other, and had a strange lavender hair that defied gravity. He had Amethyst eyes and wore a purple T-shirt and Khaki's. Another thing that stuck out was his lavender tinted sunglasses above his head. "Be nice, that's Red you know!"

"Oh...like that changes anything." The one named Tucker rolled his eyes. "I just saved his sorry ass."

"Sorry, Tucker is like that all the time." The second boy said politely. "I'm Donut, nice to meet you!"

Red shook the boy's hand, happy to not be cursed at. "Nice meeting you too!" Upon closer inspection he noticed a sleeping Tepig on Donut's shoulder. "Do you think you could help me out here...?"

"Of course!" Donut answered quickly, shutting Tucker up. "Tucker can stay here and deal with the Lucario and we'll handle the boy and Lugia, it'll be hard but..."

"Bow Chika Bow Wow!" Tucker interrupted, a smile in his face.

"Let's just go." Red rolled his eyes.

* * *

Marshall didn't say a word as they approached Vermillion City. Unlike the other two teams the League preferred to travel by vehicle so they could save their Pokemon's strength. Nara watched Marshall worriedly. He'd been quiet the whole time, not even saying anything rude to Lexi or calling Jason "Brosiff" or anything of the sort. "Are you okay Marshall?"

He gave a humph as a response, staring out the window. "We've a few minutes until we reach the city." He looked above the city and noticed the dark storm clouds, both snow and rain falling from them.

"Don't mind him, he's just cranky because he lost his glasses." Jason called from the back of the van.

"Actually Lexi lost them." Jericho piped up.

"They were just glasses, I said I'd get him another pair." Lexi rolled her eyes. "In fact I'll do it while we're in Vermillion!" She focused on the road ahead of her since she was the one driving the car.

"I don't want another pair." Marshall crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh stop being a baby." Lexi laughed. The jeep pulled into the city and only managed to travel a few blocks before it shut off, surprising her. "What the..?"

"It's the storm." Alex muttered. "Has to be."

"She's right." Marshall opened the door and climbed out. "Lets try and make this quick." He unclipped a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it, releasing his Garchomp. The dragon type Pokemon let out a loud roar that seemed to shake the area. No sooner had she roared, Lugia flew overhead, letting out a hyper beam attack at Dominic, who was riding his Luxray and traveling by rooftop. "Alright, we aim for Dominic and prevent him from-"

"Damn this guy moves fast!" They all turned to see Red and Donut running towards them. "Oh, hey Marshall!"

"Red you really shouldn't curse...wait, Marshall?!" Donut stopped. "Just the guy we were looking for!"

"Donut...?" Marshall said, sounding rather confused. The two then gave each other a high five. "What's up bro?! Where's Tucker?

"Tucker is battling Lucario." Donut said quickly. "Nice meeting you all." He waved to the other League members. "He may need help, we we're here for an unofficial tournament and needed to visit the Poke center."

"Say no more. Lexi and Jason can help him out." Marshall nodded and Lexi and Jason ran in the direction Red and Donut had come from. "Okay team, make sure you use something that won't be damaged too much by Luxray OR Lugia."

Jericho nodded and released Midnight, while Arianna released Ares, her Metagross. Nara went with her Typhlosion, Blaze and Alex went with her Espeon.

"Psychic!" Alex ordered. Espeon's eyes began to glow and Dom's Luxray was lifted from the ground, being stuck in place.

"H-hey!" Dominic screeched. He tried to get off but he too was held in place by the psychic.

"Dom, are you ready to give up?" Red called out. "Because if not we can-" Red was cut off by an Earthquake that forced everyone but Accel to the ground. "What the hell?!"

Nara looked around and saw a Kangaskhan, but more importantly the girl leaning on the Pokemon. Ashley smirked when she saw Nara, giving her a wave.

"Thanks Ashley!" Dominic and his Luxray continued chasing the Legendary, leaving the others behind.

"God damn it!" Marshall cursed and ran after him, Red and Donut following. "Jericho can handle her!"

"Me?!" Jericho exclaimed but was unheard as the others had already left. He sighed and turned back to the girl, only to see a Shadow ball flying towards him. He jumped and was caught by Midnight, who carried him over the attack.

Ashley hissed and Kangaskhan fired another Shadow Ball, which hit Midnight, causing her to drop the boy and sending her flying for quite some distance. Without being commanded, Kangaskhan used Earthquake, forcing the boy to the ground. The Pokemon quickly placed a foot on his back, stopping him from moving. He tried to reach for another Pokemon but he was stopped by the girl, who pinned his arms down and removed the belt.

"This is why Arianna should have stayed..." He growled, trying to break free, but Kangaskhan was obviously too heavy for him. "So...what's nex-" He was cut off by Ashley's lips meeting his.

* * *

"Ah! Arceus! God damn it!" Tucker yelled, as he was hit repeatedly by the Lucario's Close Combat attack. His Carrecosta had since fainted, and the enemy wasn't giving him time to choose another Pokemon. ""You suck!"

"Fool." The Lucario grunted, surprising Tucker. The fighting and steel type Pokemon threw another fist, only to have it blocked by Lexi's Weavile, Stormy. Though surprised, Lucario through attempted to throw a kick but was hit with a Blaze Kick from Jason's Blaziken, Blaze. Lucario slumped to the ground due to the super effective attack and was met with a Sky Uppercut that launched him into the air, meeting a Shadow Ball in mid-air.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked, placing a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Do I look okay?!" He barked, removing her hand. "That is NOT a normal Lucario."

"Sorry for asking." She muttered. "We can tell, but I doubt it survived three super effective attacks from two powerful Pokemon...how come you weren't using yours?"

"You ask way too many questions." Tucker sighed and opened a Pokeball, releasing a golden Charizard. "Make sure you keep your distance kids."

"Kids?!" Lexi yelled. "I'm Eighteen!"

"Big whoop, so am I." Tucker yelled, hopping onto his Charizard. Just in time to avoid the Lucario's dig attack. "Holy shit!"

"Blaze kick!" Jason's Blaziken jumped forward and aimed a Fire-based kick at the Pokemon but was hit in the face with a High-Jump Kick instead.

"Stormy, Shadow Ball!" Stormy fired the ball of dark energy at it's target, Tucker's Charizard using flamethrower from the opposite direction.

"Too slow." Lucario used Extreme Speed to dodge both attacks and slam into Stormy, who barely blocked the attack. Lucario attacked with Close Combat and Stormy with Night Slash, trading blows. Eventually Lucario gained the upper-hand and grabbed the Weavile in a bear hug, using Seismic-Toss and slamming her head on the ground.

"Aw, okay, do you have a potion?" Tucker asked Jason, who had just sent Blaze in for round two. "I need to borrow it."

"Uh, sure. What for?" Jason pulled a potion from his jean pocket and tossed it to the older boy.

"Blitz, use Belly drum!" Tucker caught the potion just as his Charizard began beating on it's belly,leaving bruises and scars.

"What the hell is that going to do?" Jason asked, confused.

"It's going to max his attack power." Tucker replied, giving Blitz the potion. The Charizard drank it greedily, feeling it's strength come back. "Now, lets use Fire Fang!" The Pokemon flew towards the Lucario, whom was matching kicks with Blaziken, and sunk its flame-coated teeth into the Pokemon's shoulder. Blaze saw an opening and swung a Blaze Kick, while Weavile used Shadow ball.

Lucario howled in pain, dropping to one knee. "How the HELL is this thing still standing?!" Tucker yelled, surprised. The Lucario attempted to stand up before being covered in flames, forcing a yell out of it. "Bingo, one of us burned him!" Tucker and Jason did a high-five, whereas Lexi smiled, happy to finally have finished the battle.

"Y-you...bastards." The Lucario choked, staggering away. He only made it a few steps before fainting, falling onto the ground.

* * *

Jericho's eyes widened as he was being kissed, it was mind boggling, considering he'd never met the girl and she was his enemy! He let out a mumble, slowly returning the kiss. Unfortunately he chose the wrong time, as Ashley retracted, a smile on her face. He blushed madly, his heart and mind racing. "W-what was that for?"

She just smiled and retreated, her Kangaskhan being returned to it's Pokeball. "Good bye, Jericho." She disappeared, leaving the boy quite flustered.

* * *

"Accel, Dragon Claw!"

"Espeon, Psychic!"

"Meteor Mash Ares!"

"Bacon use Flare Blitz!"

"Saur, Vine Whip!"

"Fucking protect!" Dominic ordered. An invisible shield wrapped around him and his Luxray, protecting them from all four attacks. "You guys do realize you don't stand a chance right?!"

"Bacon?!" Alex laughs out loud, her finger pointed at Donut. "You named your Tepig Bacon!?"

"Well Sausage just wouldn't do, I believe it's a nice name!" Donut defended his choice in nicknames. "He seems to love it, so it must be fine!" He turned to Marshall for help but noticed something off. "Where are your glasses Marsh-mellow?"

"Pfft, Marsh-mellow?" Red laughed.

"Oh my...I lost them okay?!" Marshall growled, annoyed at both, the timing of the question and the nickname. "I'm going to kill you all if you DON'T focus on the mission!"

"Alright, sorry I bothered you." Donut rolled his eyes. "Bacon, Flame Charge!" The Pokemon rocketed forward, slamming into Dom with amazing speed and knocking him off of Lugia. "That was Awesome!"

"This..." Dominic muttered as he plummeted towards the ground. "This is not going according to plan."

The raging Lugia, calmed down slightly at seeing its attacker falling to the ground. Unfortunately, the Luxray used another Thunder Attack, striking the legend, getting a critical hit in. Lugia let out an ear shattering roar, its eyes glowing purple. Using Psychic, it held Luxy in place, and hit her with an Aero Blast, leaving her with multiple cuts all across her body, bleeding.

"NO!" Dominic yelled, running to his Pokemon as it fell from the sky. He slid across the ground, catching her and immediately tending to her wounds.

"Well, that solves that problem!" Donut grinned, picking up Bacon and giving him a hug. "Good job everyone!" He attempted to hug Arianna but was rejected. "Anyone? Victory hug? Fine then."

"Guy on guy hug? No thanks." Red snorted.

"I'm not giving you a hug, I don't even know you!" Alex exclaimed as they began to walk away.

The Lugia began to fly away, but instead was hit with a golden Pokeball, surprising them. The Pokeball didn't even wiggle, immediately clicking, indicating the Pokemon caught. "Sorry losers, but being a Boss PAYS!" Dominic flipped them off before making a hasty retreat, running past a dazed Jericho.

"Oh what the freaking heck!" Marshall groaned. "JERICHO!"

"Wah..? Oh, hey Marsh." He waved, still distracted by memories of Ashley and his kiss.

"I cannot believe that asshole got away!" Red growled. "After all that work we did..."

"This isn't going to be good..." Arianna muttered.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Tucker, Jason and Lexi ran up to the group, Jason obviously tired was running behind. "I see you saved the day eh? Finally did something useful Marshmallow...where are your glasses?!"

Marshall sighed, massaging his temples. "Today has been a very frustrating day...let's just discuss this back at H.Q. okay?"

"Works for me!" Donut grinned.

Jason finally arrived, panting heavily. He leaned on the nearest person, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Me...too!" He looked up to see he was leaning on Arianna, who was staring at him, an intense look of hate in her eyes. "Ah!" He fell backwards, crawling away.

"Ignoring this asshole, I'm ready to go." Arianna said, beginning to walk in the direction of the cars.

"What's that hot chicks problem?" Tucker asked, but received no answer. He shrugged and followed her, the others not too far behind, save for Marshall, who was on his X-transceiver. "You coming Marsh?"

"Give me a minute..." Marshall yelled back. Once he was sure they were all out of earshot he spoke. "What the hell do you mean they have Dialga?!"

"Did I stutter, they have Dialga, the final piece. Something big is coming Marshall, and we have to stop it." Marcus replied. "Look, I have to go. Anything else?"

"I guess, make sure you tell everyone I said to stay safe." Marshall said before ending the transmission. "This is all crazy." He muttered to himself before jogging after the others.

* * *

Dominic whistled AC/DC's highway to hell as he placed the Pokeball holding Lugia into a machine. On a screen next to him was Aaron, and behind him was Ashley, who was silent as usual. "We're in motion man! I'm ready to see the world burn!"

"Screw that, I didn't take this body for nothing!" Hissed Aaron. "First things first is we free Cyrus, second we eliminate the Dexholders, I.T.A. and Rangers."

"Should be easy enough." Dom grinned, sitting down in a chair with wheels, spinning in it. "I mean, we got this far! The Rangers are practically under our thumb, and one Giovanni returns, it'll be even easier! We just have a few loose ends we need to tie up."

"I certainly hope so..." Aaron replied. "I can feel him fighting back every second of the day. We must act quickly!"

"And we will." Dom muttered. "We will." With that he ended the transmission.

* * *

Marcus flirted with Ember, failing to get her attention while Tucker and and Donut talked quietly with Neo.

Jason twiddled his thumbs nervously, being under Arianna's ever watchful gaze. Aaron, though unknowingly, was also under Lexi's gaze. Tyson was attempting to talk to her, but was ignored, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

Marshall and Rein came out of the kitchen, both blushing madly, Dante behind them laughing his head off. Only Jacen noticed they were holding hands, but he didn't think too much of it, as he was attempting to get Keni's attention, obviously succeeding due to her giggling and blushing.

"So tomorrow the Neo Squad will be handling an emergency with the Rangers." Neo stated. "Marshall will be in charge."

"Yes!" Marshall grinned.

"Ampharos." Luminous entered the room, handing the boy pair of sunglasses. "Amph, ampharos."

"Thanks Luminous." Marshall put on the glasses quickly. "Finally!"

"We'll be staying here for a while..." Tucker grinned as well. "Just in case something goes wrong."

"Just in case..." Donut muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Check out my friend NinaBlossom's OC story and sign up! Marshall and Donut are already in it! s/8691410/1/This-is-War

* * *

Took forever to update eh? Well the Dominic Arc is about to come to an end, readying the entree of another Arc. :D Also introduced two characters who will play a part in the finale of Dom's Arc, Tucker and Donut. Donut being the nice guy, who is very polite and loves to talk, sometimes seeming "gay", and Tucker, who is a smart-Aleck, sarcastic, rude and juvenile (He is actually loosely based upon Marshall and Marcus). ALSO the forum is up, so come on and Roleplay! Link is on my Bio.

But surprisingly enough, The League of Awesome won the poll, Epic force in second, but the Neo Squad needs some loving now!

Question: Which couple would you like to see?


	12. Curtain call

Aaron sat in a chair, a smirk on his face as he watched Marshall and Marcus argue over a video game. 'Only a bit more...' He thought to himself, 'Then this charade will be over and I can return.'

"Hey Aaron, come help me out over here!" Lexi called out from the kitchen. She was making some breakfast for everyone and of course no one wanted to help her, but that wasn't the reason she called him over.

Aaron stood up, his smirk vanishing and being replaced with a scowl. "Can't you do it on your own?"

"Hey, if I don't get my Goddamn food I'm going to kick your ass!" Marcus yelled, pointing a finger at Aaron.

Aaron just sighed and stood up, stalking into the kitchen. 'Only a little more, then I won't have to deal with that asshole anymore.' "Your lucky Marcus told me to help you." He said as he entered the kitchen. He saw her flipping pancakes and trying to keep the eggs from burning. He took the eggs from her.

"Whatever, I actually called you in here to talk." Lexi replied, gripping the spatula tightly in her hands. "About something I saw."

Aaron blinked, his palm growing sweaty. 'Did she find out...? Even if she did its far too late.' "Well lets talk shall we? But shouldn't you hurry this up before your boyfriend leaves for his mission?"

"They've already left, so let's talk." Lexi replied, placing one of the many pancakes on a plate. "When we were in the dream world, I saw something." She began, taking a deep breath. "You didn't look like you...but everyone in your dream was referring to you as Aaron."

Aaron decided to stay quiet. He hadn't known that his appearance had shifted...

"You looked like...like Ghetsis." Lexi finished, turning to him. "And I'd like to know what that was about?"

"It is not any of your concern." Aaron said, moving the skillet from over the fire. "It was just a nightmare."

"I don't think so, you were anything but scared. In fact you looked like you were in pain." Lexi replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "And you were arguing with yourself."

Aaron's eyes cut to the clock. Only five more minutes. "Not all nightmares are the same."

"But not all nightmares have apparitions of people close to them telling them to "break free" either." Lexi countered. "So tell me, are you really who you say you are...?" She waited a bit before hearing Aaron laugh loudly.

* * *

Jason awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his face into his blanket. "I-I...!" He got out of bed and ran the hallway, passing a surprised Arianna. He hoped what he had saw wasn't true. He stopped at Neo's door, opening it without knocking. "Neo, we're in trouble!"

Surprised to see Neo wasn't in the room his room, he turned to run downstairs. "Shit!" Jason left Neo's room, heading downstairs and passing Arianna once more, except this time the girl stopped him by tripping him. "Ah!" He crashed into the ground, rolling once.

"Why are you running? Your sweating terribly." Arianna examined him. She was still angry at him for what happened in the Dream World but it didn't show.

"We're in trouble, A-aron, my dream, Dominic!" Jason stuttered, not knowing where to start. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "It all starts with Aaron, or...Ghetsis."

Arianna narrowed her eyes to hide her confusion. "Stand up, lets go." She began walking, not even waiting for the boy. Eventually Jason caught up to her side. "Explain."

"I dreamed of Ghetsis choking Lexi and Dominic was attempting to kill Marcus..." Jason told her, staring at the ground. He had to admit this was quite awkward, telling his dream to a girl who didn't even like him.

"Just a nightmare." Arianna replied as they headed to the kitchen.

"No, it isn't just a nightmare." Jason muttered, clenching his hand. "I saw it, it's going to happen. Why is it so hard for you guys to believe I can see the future?" It was like when he first told the team, he was instantly laughed at until except for Marshall. It was one of the reasons he and Marshall were so close.

"It just is." Arianna replied, signaling she wanted to end the conversation. Seeing the future without any type of evidence or sign seemed impossible, no it _was_ impossible. The two turned into the kitchen and for once Arianna's usual stony expression was replaced with a look of shock. They were standing behind Aaron, who indeed was holding Lexi into the air by her throat, Marshall and Marcus both facing him.

Jason wasn't so shocked, having seen it before in his sleep. He sprung into action, tackling the much older male to the ground, forcing him to drop Lexi. "Marsh, help me out, Marcus, move!" He called out, feeling himself being overpowered already.

Marshall jumped to Jason's side, helping pin Aaron down. "Glad to see you!" He grinned before the roof caved in above Marcus's original position. "I see, you dreamed this." Marshall realized before turning to Arianna, who was tending to the soar Lexi. "You two, go get the others!"

Lexi nodded, coughing while rubbing her throat, a hand mark on it. The two women stood up to run but was stopped by an abnormally large, red claw burst through the wall, blocking them off. The front of the building was destroyed, revealing Groudon and a smirking Dominic. "Lugia says they're awake already." He pointed to the legend that was soaring above them. "Round two begins now." He raised his hand and the Hoenn legend opened its mouth, firing a huge Hyper Beam attack at the four as well as Aaron.

* * *

Neo awoke with a start, seeing he was bound to a chair via Vine-Whip. "What the hell?!" His vision was blurred, but it slowly came back, though not as strong as before. "A-Ava? Tyson?!"

"Calm down Neo." Neo looked up, trying to see who it was. It took him a second to realize it was Kellyn. "Surprised? Wondering where you are?" Kellyn smirked, taking a seat in front of him. "Your team is fine, I had them all incapacitated as soon as I got the chance, as well as my own."

"You...why...?" Neo hissed, trying to break free from the chair. "Why did you do this Kellyn?"

"It was an elaborate plan really!" Kellyn smirked, sitting in the chair. "First off, don't you ever call me that despicable name again." He spat. "It all started with the breakout to be honest, young Dominic broke Giovanni out in an attempt to seek revenge. It was a stupid plot really, just to embarrass you three, but Giovanni convinced him of a more...elaborate and fruitful plot." Kellyn spun in his chair. "Our first plan was to imprison one of your allies, more specifically Aaron of the Epic Force, in his own mind, allowing Ghetsis to take over."

Neo blinked, trying to think of a way out of the chair. "So you've had a mole..."

"Indeed! Then Giovanni captured the legendaries to help us. Groudon was some extra power for Dominic," Kellyn said his name like he was proud of the boy, "And then Lugia, using his Psychic abilities to reach me an pull my mind out of the reverse world, sticking me in this body...of course...we had to make room."

"You didn't...!" Neo growled. "You killed him!"

"Of course not, we need young Kellyn! He's simply in my body, the one stuck in the Reverse World. Cyrus is back, and younger than ever!" Cyrus laughed, jumping out of his chair. "I was happy to return the favor of course! We have control of the rangers, we're destroying the I.T.A. as we speak, and then we shall obtain our usual goal of world domination, the Dex-Holders should be a bit easier to finish."

"Wait...the DexHolder's are inactive...only Red was there to help..." Neo muttered, trying to piece things together.

"You see, they've been otherwise preoccupied." Cyrus dropped to the floor and performed push-ups. "They're on a quest to find Platinum, since we've switched her out before the plane crash. Informing them without tipping everyone else off was easy! Hell, they're relying on you to stop us!"

"Sick...You're sick..." Neo muttered, his vision finally coming back. "But you're about to get what's coming..."

"Do you know what it's like...being trapped in a world all alone? I don't even know how I survived, with no food and no water." Cyrus took on a more quiet tone. "It messes with your mind I tell you!"

Neo sat quietly, deciding not to say anything. Now was one of the times he wished he was a psychic or a Jedi or something...

"The funny part is, I'm just glad I'm no longer in that wretched w-!" Cyrus's mouth was covered by a wet cloth, suffocating him. In seconds Cyrus was unconscious, making a snoring sound.

Alyssa, sporting a big red bump on her forehead moved from the man to untie Neo. "You're lucky I'm well trained, otherwise..." She trailed off, freeing him. "Your team is secure, but I'm afraid there is no way in hell we're reaching the rest of the Alliance in time."

"Damn...we'll just have to try." Neo stood up, rubbing his sore wrists. The desperation of the situation had practically knocked his nervousness away but replaced it with panic.. "We need...we have to do something, but what?"

"Teleport." Alyssa opened a Poke-ball, releasing her Abra. Seeing Neo's confused expression she stopped him from asking the question. "We'd have to do it one by one, and only to the nearest Pokemon Center."

"Better than nothing..." Neo groaned, resting his head in his hands. "Are they...are my team in good condition?"

"Rein, Dante and I had to be put out by more...conventional means. Mild concussions." She answered. Neo couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her playful demeanor earlier. "But the others went down easily, Sleeping Powder."

"Well, wake them and bring them here, we'll start immediately." Neo cut Cyrus a look, sighing. How were they to get Kellyn back? He decided to worry about that later and focus on the problem at hand, getting back to his friends and helping them out.

* * *

Aaron approached Dominic, holding a bloodied shoulder. "About damn time." He smirked, seeing the ruins of the I.T.A. building. "Easy eh?"

"No..." Dominic muttered, seeing that the majority of his targets were being protected by Marcus' Aggron's Protect move. He opened a silver and golden Poke-ball, releasing two Lucarios, one female and the other male. "Marshall, Marcus! I demand a battle with you two!" He called out, hopping off the Groudon. "Let your friends handle Ghetsis and the legendaries."

"You are so on!" Marcus yelled, more than happy to fight him. "I don't need Marshall anyway, just you and me, let's do this shit!"

"No, it has to be you two." Dominic flipped the boy off. "Do you accept Marshall?"

Marshall, who was helping the remaining I.T.A. members out of the rubble, stood up, looking straight at Dom. "Awesome...never turns down a challenge."

"Not such a good idea." Ember coughed, helping Eleanor out of the rubble. "You could be playing into a trap you know."

"Agreed." Arianna and Nara both said.

"Look at it this way, these two Pokemon gave us trouble when at least three of us fought them." Tucker got off his feet, more than pissed. "Better them than us!"

"So it's agreed!" Aaron, now revealed as Ghetsis, cheered. "May the best team win!" He motioned for Lugia to come out of the skies. The giant bird landed next to him, it's eyes glowing the same bright red as Groudon's.

"Luminous!"

"Soarwing!"

Marshall and Marcus released their trademark Pokemon, both primed for battle. "It's going to be an easy win! Remember the last time we met each other...boss?!" Marcus laughed arrogantly.

"I'd be lying if I said I hate to agree." Marshall smirked. "Back when we trained together, when we were the Trio, you always were the weakest of us."

"That was then, this is now." Dominic growled. "Lucarios, Aura Sphere!" He ordered, both Pokemon sprung into action, jumping into the air side by side and firing two large orbs of aura at Luminous and Soarwing.

"Soar, get out of there!" Marcus ordered. Using its superior speed, the Braviary did indeed move away in time to dodge the attack. Unfortunately, Luminous did not have the speed to do so.

"Saw that coming." Jason muttered, standing up. "Okay guys, we need to take out Lugia first!" He told the others around him, getting their attention. "It's just going to protect Groudon for most of the fight if we don't."

"I don't like this." Jericho murmured, releasing Shade. "Let's hope we walk out of this alive." He saw everyone else releasing a Pokemon that would be most effective against either Groudon or Lugia.

"I think we should take charge!" Donut said, wrapping an arm around Tucker's shoulder. He was cheery as ever, to the annoyance of Jacen, Arianna and Ember and to the pleasure of Keni, Jack and Lexi. "We'd make excellent leaders!"

"I think it would be wise of Jacen took charge." Arianna spoke up. "He's easily the most tactical of us all, next to myself of course."

"I see no problem with that." Ember nodded her agreement.

Jacen looked around, seeing no disagreements coming from anyone. "Alright, if you guys agree."

"Aero Blast." They heard Aaron/Ghetsis speak. It was nearly a whisper, but it was enough for the Legendary Lugia to open its mouth and fire a volley of wind blasts at the group.

"Out of the way!" Jacen ordered as the group scattered in different directions to avoid the attack. Unfortunately Eleanor was a little slow, her leg healed but not completely. "Damn it!" He yelled, turning back to catch her.

It was Arianna however, that saved her from the attack, the two narrowly escaping its path. "Dark Pulse!" Jericho called out, the attack hitting the giant bird. Lugia winced, but that was it. "This is not going to be easy, I thought Red and Gold said they weren't so tough!"

"Like we'd take them without making a few...enhancements." Ghetsis chuckled, seeing Arianna's Shedinja, Isis, fired a powerful Shadow ball at Lugia, Lexi's Stormy using Ice beam in conjunction with the attack.

This time, the Lugia let out a roar of pain, its wing being frozen by the beam. Seeing this, Nara's Buneary, Kiss, tried to mimic the attack but was hit by the Aggron's claw. "Damn!" Nara screeched. "Jacen, what do we do?"

* * *

"Dante is through." Ben yawned, seeing Abra disappear with Dante and reappear quickly. "Next in line!" He leaned against the wall, Solana sitting at his feet, sulking an Alyssa standing next to him.

"Mari, you go next." Neo stated, staring at the unconscious and tied up body of Kellyn. "They could use your Garyados."

Mari nodded, standing next to the Abra. She gave Neo one last look before vanishing. It took a bit for Abra to return this time, looking quite exhausted. "Abra is going to need a break." Alyssa said, stroking his head.

"Sure, we have all the time in the world anyway!" Ben shouted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "No lives are on the line or anything!"

"We're not going to overwork him Ben." Alyssa stated, glaring at him. "Or have you forgotten why you became a ranger?"

"Look at this!" Tyson called out, interrupting their argument. Happy to move, Ben went to his side, surprised at what he saw. Sitting in a tank was a large, purple armored...creature. "The hell is this? Its head looks like a freaking' saucer!"

"Pokemon Experimentation." Ben muttered, placing a hand on the tank. Ava let out a small gasp when she heard his words. "Looks like a cyborg to me."

"Should we free it?" Rein asked, tapping on the glass.

"Don't do that." Ben sighed, shaking his head. "And no, it could think we're enemies, right now we're Ill prepared to fight such a thing."

"Bullshit, we can't just leave it in there." Rein replied, continuing her tapping on the glass just to spite the boy. Needless to say, it was working. Ben looked like he was about to burst, causing Rein to smirk.

Tyson pressed his face against the glass, trying to get a better look. "Its got a cannon on its back. This thing must be like...a tank or something!" He grinned. He stared at its face and was surprised to see that its eyes opened, cutting to him and staring straight at it. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed, falling backwards.

The tank burst open, the liquid flying out and drenching the people near it. Solana jumped up at the sound of glass shattering, Neo following example. The Pokemon, whatever it was, let out a roar and attempted to charge Tyson, who panicked, brushing his finger across the metal floor. Sparks flew out, stopping the Pokemon in its tracks. Instead of attacking it flew into the air, bursting through the ceiling and leaving the trainers to their thoughts. "Well...that was close." Tyson grinned, happy he was still alive.

"I've NEVER been that scared in my life!" Ben exclaimed, clutching his chest before turning to Rein. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"Shut up, it wasn't my fucking fault." Rein rolled her eyes, arms crossed before disappearing.

"She's off." Alyssa laughed, her Abra returning to her side.

* * *

"Three, two, one!" Donut and Tucker counted off. Tucker's Carracosta and Donut's Golem attacked, Carracosta using Surf and Golem, or Pebbles, using Rock Slide against Lugia. The attacks were barely effective but still managed to do some damage, slowing Lugia down and soaking him completely. "We're good!"

"Let it rip!" Jacen ordered. Everyone with a Pokemon that knew at least one Electric type attack launched it at the legendary.

Lugia, seeing what was transpiring tried to fly to the side, but Jacen had predicted it and had Arianna's Iris pushed it back with a strong Shadow Ball. The legend roared in pain, the stream of electricity pouring into its soaking frame continuously but managing to stay awake.

"Why won't you faint?!" Tucker yelled, having his Carracosta use Stone Edge repeatedly, until finally the Legendary known as Lugia fell to the ground, eyes closed. "W-we did it!" Indeed they had, but they suffered major casualties as well. More than half of their Pokemon had fainted from the many attacks Lugia had used. And the battle was only forty five minutes.

"Ergh, where the hell is Ashley or Giovanni?!" Ghetsis roared, looking to Dominic. "They have Suicine and Celebi!"

"Quite old man, I'm battling!" Dominic hissed. "Lucario's, Extreme Spee-!"

"Superpower!" Marcus ordered. Soarwing let out a cry, glowing in a violet energy before slamming into the male Lucario. "Marshall!"

"Focus Blast!" Marshall yelled. Luminous beeped in response and threw both flippers out at the same Lucario, firing a large blast of energy at the target. Before it could make contact however, the female Lucario had thrown itself in the way, taking the attack and being thrown backwards. "Damn!"

"Y-you!" The male Lucario roared, charging straight for the Ampharos, who gave a beep of surprise. Without delay he began pummeling the Pokemon with a combination of Close Combat and Extreme Speed.

"Hold on Luminous!" Marcus called out, His Pokemon swooping down with Brave Bird and knocking the Lucario away. Unfortunately it was only enough to do just that, the enemy coming back, thirsty for revenge.

"Luminous, Thunder!" Marshall said quickly, trying to keep the Pokemon back. The clouds suddenly blocked out the sun, Thunder sounding from the sky. Almost immediately a large bolt of lightning dropped from the sky, striking the Lucario and dealing immense damage, paralyzing it as well.

"Repeat it, Superpower!" Marcus grinned, realizing where this was going. His Braviary obeyed, slamming into the Lucario repeatedly until it fell to its knees. "Reminds me of something Dom, what about you? Remember the first time we had a battle?"

Instead of saying anything to the two, Dominic turned to Ghetsis. "Giovanni and Ashley should have been here by now...you don't think?"

"Safe to say." Ghetsis growled, turning back to the other I.T.A. members. "Groudon! I want you too-!" He stopped, sinking to his knees, eyes wide. "N-no!" He yelled, grabbing his head with both of his hands. "Stay back! It's m-my...my..." He fell to the ground, leaving a mystified bunch of trainers and an upset Dominic.

"Of all the times..." Dominic began to retreat, returning both of his Pokemon, or he would have, had Marcus not blocked the signal with his Braviary. "Move!"

"No way!" Marcus smirked.

"Couldn't he just use Groudon and crush us?" Keni asked Jacen.

"No." Jack replied. "If what I think is right, Aaron is coming back, and Groudon is under his control, so Dom has no choice _but_ to run." He turned to the Groudon, seeing that it was unmoving, waiting for a command.

"Useless." They all turned to the source of the new voice, seeing Giovanni approach them. He looked to the body of Aaron, which was wriggling on the ground uncontrollably. "I always knew we couldn't rely on that fool, there's a reason he failed the first time." Standing next to him was Suicune, which did not look happy.

"Didn't you fail the first AND second time?" Marshall asked, he and Luminous snickering. "Stopped by a youn-"

Giovanni cut the boy a look. In an instant Marshall was sent flying from a Hydro-Pump attack, courtesy of Suicune, and was being forced against a large chunk of concrete from the building. The concrete was beginning to crack from the amount of pressure. "There are things happening boy, bigger things than this. Do you really believe this is the extent of our plot? Killing off a bunch of kids?" He cracked a grin. "Yes we are the villains...but we aren't the only ones. Groudon suddenly moved to his side, picking up the Lucario and Dominic following.

"Where is Ashley...?" Dominic asked, checking on his fallen Pokemon.

"She's gone, along with Celebi." Giovanni answered, growling a bit. He knew he should have not put his trust in a girl that feigns being mute. "We were infiltrated, young Dominic." He clenched his hand tightly. "We need to retreat."

"And go where?" Marigold asked, panting and coming from behind him. Standing to her side was Dante, Rein and her Blaziken, Ken. Rein had release her Tyranitar and Dante his Arcanine, which looked rather thirsty for blood. "You are going back to Prison?!"

"Tch." Giovanni spat. Suicune ceased the Hydro Pump, letting Marshall fall to the ground. "You've made a serious error." Dominic returned his Lucario's and, along with Giovanni, hopped on the back of Suicune.

"Are you that arrogant? You're starting to sound like Marshall!" Marigold laughed, Dante nodding in agreement. Rein said nothing, her teeth clenched in anger.

"No...you simply picked the wrong type of Pokemon." Giovanni cracked a grin. Suicune sent three Hydro Pumps their way, each one hitting their Pokemon and dealing tremendous damage and causing the Pokemon to fall to their knees."You should have chosen something that water isn't so effective against." He laughed, returning Groudon into a black Poke-ball. Suicune dashed away, taking the two villains with him.

"Why didn't you two do anything?" Keni asked Marcus, Luminous and Soarwing.

"Their out of power." Jason sighed with relief. "I saw it all in a dream last night." He looked to Marigold, seeing the rest of the Neo Squad members and even the Pokemon Rangers reach them.

"Holy hell." Solana whispered, seeing the destruction of the area.

"Hell can't be holy." Tyson said, getting a look from her and Ben. "Well...I'm right!"

"He is." Ava cracked a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. She couldn't believe how much damage had been done. If only they had stayed...if only...

"We can't be everywhere." Neo placed a hand on her shoulder, as if knowing her thoughts. "Next time we'll just have to be extra careful."

Tyson had gone to Lexi's side, checking on her. When he had heard what Ghetsis, in Aaron's body, had done he grew furious, kicking the boy's body. "You bastard!"

"Tyson...I think that's Aaron in there." Lexi murmured.

"Oh..." Tyson murmured as well.

"Where's Alex?" Jericho asked, searching through the debris for her. "She wasn't present the whole time!"

"She might have been injured." Arianna stated. "She is the type easily scared..." She watched Jason and Jericho move one large stone, revealing an unconscious Alex, her head bleeding. "Hope she isn't catatonic."

"Yeah you sure sound optimistic!" Eleanor barked, going to check on the girl.

Rein and Luminous helped Marshall onto his feet. "You okay?" She asked, her voice giving away her concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marshall grinned, feeling a bit wobbly but leaning on her to keep his balance. "I always thought Suicune was just for show."

"You pussy." Marcus grinned at him before approaching Ember. "You okay babe?"

Ember cut him a look, far too exhausted to even argue. "I'm fine." She sighed, stretching. She gave him a smile, finding his concern cute. "Thanks for asking though."

Nara sat with Tucker and Donut, the two talking about what to do with Lugia. Tucker wanted to catch it and Donut wanted to leave it be. "We're going to need a new home..." She mumbled, getting the two's attention.

"But where?" Donut asked. "The options aren't looking good right now. Ms. Berlitz is out of commission! And this place has been reduced to nothing but rocks, rebuilding is not an option!"

"We'll have to think of something." Neo sighed. "We'll have to think of a lot of things..." Everyone looked at the ground, more than depressed. "But...you have admit," Neo turned to them, a small smile on his face. "Today wasn't all bad, we got them off our backs...so...it kinda..._rocke__-_"

Rein threw a rock at his head, drawing blood. Neo hit the ground, unconscious. Ava and Marigold ran to his side. "N-neo?!" Ava asked, her voice riddled with worry while Marigold could only laugh.

Jacen laughed as well. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Marcus. "Good plan, mediocre, but it worked." The two smiled at each other, shaking hands. "I know you were under a lot of pressure but...next time...just make a better one."

Jacen rolled his eyes, knocking Marcus on his head. The two began arguing again.

* * *

"That was easier than I thought my dear." "Mr. Berlitz" smiled, holding his wife's hand. "Thank you for the...rare catch young Ashley."Ashley nodded, placing the Poke-ball that contained Celebi on a pedestal. "If we keep this up soon we'll be gods...oh so soon." He and his wife laughed.

Ashley smiled at the two silently.

* * *

Took me a long ass time to update, I know...go ahead and stone me, I deserve it! I've been caught up in Yu-Yu Hakasho, Modern Warfare 3, Minecraft and roleplaying on Fictionpress! But I got this out! YESSIR! New story coming out called "Hard Justice." Basically, if you've heard of the Machinima, this is a Pokemon adaption of it. Keep a look out :)

(Add me on xbox live :D my GT is Dalwih

Secondly, the next Arc to "THE FORCE FOR GOOD" begins! Here are some things too look forward to, just to keep you interested!

1. The mystery of Genesect

2. Marshall has a stalker?!

3. Dante, what happened to you?

4. Playing god!

Expect me to touch on these subjects! Writing with all 21 characters and then some was hard so I really hope you guys like this chapter and give me some nice long reviews!

~Knux.

P.S. Does anyone like Hoodie Allen? I do! My favorites are The chase is on and Song for an Actress.


	13. What's up?

Dante leaned against a building in Violet Town, wondering where he was going to stay for the night. Ever since the H.Q. had been destroyed they had split up, those who had homes to go back too taking those who didn't with them. Dante however, decided to head home, against his better judgement. It was a long trip and he stopped in Violet Town for rest, but couldn't quite find a place to sleep. Maybe sleeping in the grass wasn't so bad...Right on cue it began raining. Dante sighed, obviously displeased with this course of events.

"Dante?" The boy in question turned to see Marshall of all people, carrying a brown grocery bag. "What are you doing in Violet Town?" Marshall had expected him to be with Neo or even Marigold or Rein, but not in his home town. Then again, this was the last place Marshall expected himself to be as well.

"Just...taking a shower." Dante surprised both himself and Marshall by speaking, let alone joking. "I was on my way home, and, well...I need a place to stay for the night." He ushered out the words, the rain was getting on his nerves, he felt like he was catching a cold. He definitely would be if he stayed out in the rain.

"Well, I'm staying in my parents spare house for the time being, so you're more than welcome to come over. Jason is staying over too." Marshall suggested. He himself didn't like the rain, and definitely didn't want his friends in it either. Getting a nod from the boy, Marshall motioned for him to follow him, leading him back to the house.

"So...a spare house...?" Dante asked, trying to create conversation. Maybe this rain really was making him sick. He sneezed, wiping his nose. "Rich?"

"Not at all, it's just something that my dad inherited is all." Marshall smiled, leading him to a pretty small house. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, leading him inside. He made sure the two took their shoes off before entering the living room. "Jason, I got the snacks!"

"Sweet bro!" Jason called out from the couch that he was laying on, watching the Pokeathlon. He sat up, catching the bag of chips that were tossed to him by Marshall. He flinched when he saw Dante, looking very scared. "O-oh, hey Dante..."

Dante just nodded, acknowledging his presence. "He's staying with us for awhile, until the weather gets better." Marshall said just as Dante sneezed. "Or until he does." Marshall motioned for Dante to follow him, leading the boy to a small bedroom. "Well, here you go. Besides Jason, Myself and you, Jericho is here." He warned Dante, both of them knowing full well how scared Jericho could get.

Dante entered the room he was given, dropping his bag on the floor and collapsing onto the bed. He shivered a bit, teeth chattering so he moved under the blanket for warmth. He coughed, knowing that he had probably caught a cold, standing in the rain like that. Now that he thought about it, he didn't have any dinner either. He stood up, moving out of the bed and leaving the room, looking for Marshall. He saw the boy in question on the phone, it seemed he was having an intense conversation, so he went to Jason who was munching on his chips while watching a Mienshao, Lucario, Darmanitan and other fighting types break bricks in the Pokeathlon. He coughed once, getting his attention.

"O-oh, hey Dante, what's up?" Jason asked, turning around slowly. He didn't really know why he was scared of him, it was just this..._feeling_ he, and most others, got whenever he was in his presence. He remembered Marcus telling him that it was because they didn't have enough confidence.

"Food." Dante stated, hoping this got his point across. He really didn't like talking much.

"Oh, right, even you have to eat." Jason chuckled nervously. He stood up and lead Dante to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. "There's stuff for sandwiches, frozen pizza's...no one here can cook." Jason admitted, shrugging. They were interrupted by Marshall's voice, which had raised, but wasn't yelling.

"You disowned her, not me." Marshall said, hanging up the fun. He let out a sigh before going back towards the bedrooms.

"...Like I said, sandwiches, pizza's, fruits." Jason finished, strolling into the living room once more. "What the FUCK," Dante heard the boy shout, a bit of silence, then a giggle. "Fuck, fuck fuck!"

Dante shook his head, assuming such language was new to Jason. He dug around in the fridge deciding to cook himself a frozen pizza, something quick and easy. He moved to the oven, popping the pizza inside and turning it on. He thought about preheating the oven first but didn't want to wait. He moved into the living room, sitting on the couch with Jason while he waited. He noticed Jason scoot to the end of the couch and couldn't help but grin.

Tonight wasn't going to be so bad...if he didn't get a cold.

* * *

Dante awoke, finding himself on the couch, Jason laying on the floor next to him, both of them covered in pizza. The events of the previous night came back to him, or they would have IF he hadn't heard the sound of a girl giggling. He strained to listen for another sound, the T.V. making it impossible. "That's right, here at E.R.E.C.T. we alwa-" He shut it off, silencing the only sound that blocked his ability to eavesdrop.

"Then I lead my team to victory as usual." Dante heard Marshall say, his voice leaking arrogance and pride. "I wish you were there with me, you would have enjoyed it ." Marshall sighed, happiness in his tone.

"I just might, I just might." There it was again! That female voice again! Dante cursed silently, wondering if he could just get a look of her. The voice spoke a little quickly. "Well Marshall, I'm going to go." Deciding to take a chance, Dante opened the curtains to the window, only able to catch a retreading lock of lavender hair.

Marshall opened the door, stepping back inside and stretching out, popping his joints. His eyes looked to the sleeping Dante and Jason, cracking a small smile before heading back to his room.

Dante popped up as soon as he heard the door close and let out a small snort. That girl or woman or whatever knew he was coming, the way she spoke was too fast, like she was in a hurry. But he didn't have time to think about it, he had to get back home. He sneezed, his snot hitting Jason's face. "Oops."

Jason wipes the mucus from his face and sat up, blinking. He looked down at his hand and began puking up last night's meal.

* * *

Pearl, Black, Diamond and Red sat at a table in front of a Cafe in Castelia City, Unova. For young Black, this was perhaps the best thing to ever happen to him, sitting in front of the Champion Red and World Saviors Diamond and Pearl, the three were legends! They had contacted him, claiming it was important, and being the fan he was he said yes of course! That also meant ignoring his time to hang with Prez, Cheren and Belle, but he always had time for that right?

"You really didn't have to treat us to some Ice Cream," Red said, grinning as he dug into his Castelia Cone, "After all WE invited YOU out." Seeing that Dia was trying to savor his, eating it as slow as he could, he tried to follow suit, wanting to be the last of the four with Ice Cream.

"I don't mind, you guys are legends!" Black beamed, eating his Ice Cream. "I have to pay you guys back for saving my skins somehow."

"Well...technically you saved ours as well, you too are a Hero." Pearl laughed, enjoying the taste of his Ice cream. 'Platinum might of liked this...' He thought, his expression turning grim at the thought.

Black blushed a bit. "I think of it as a milestone on the road to being the best." He smiled licking his cone.

"Right...well...we've come to you on important business!" Dia glared at red, slowly licking his cone. He knew what he was up to.

"Yeah, Platinum is missing, and we're spread a bit too thin, so we need your help." Pearl said, finishing his cone. He was a bit worried, seeing Dia was simply licking his cone instead of eating it all at once. "I'm sure you know she was...in a coma."

Black blinked, staring into space. He really shouldn't have mentioned being the best, his mind flooding with thoughts of being the best. "Uh-huh." He murmured, struggling to pay attention.

"Long story short, apparently the REAL Platinum was kidnapped before the plane crashed, meaning the mission given to the I.T.A. was a setup." Red returned Dia's glare. "We believe that finding out WHY it was set up would help us find out WHO set it up, so we're asking if you'd help."

"Uh, sure!" Black grinned. His heroes asking for help was enough to snap him out of his stupor. "I'm down with that!" He blinked once more, seeing a brunette pony-tail bobbing through the crowd. He thought it looked familiar but shook it off.

"Good! You'll be going to talk with her parents with Saph today!" Red grinned and leaned back in his chair. He heard a small whimper and turned to see Dia...without an Ice Cream Cone. "Ha!" He wave his frozen treat in the boys face, smirking. His look of triumph soon turned into that of horror, more than two-thirds of his dairy delight missing.

"You. Suck." Dia laughed, licking the Ice Cream from his lips. "You should have been smarter than that!"

"So should HE." Black's eyes widened in recognition and pain as he wa shit in the head. Hard. He turned to look at White, who stood glaring at him. "P-prez!" He hadn't expected her to find him. He could hear Red and Pearl snickering. "How could you skip out on me just to meet these three!" She hit him on the head again, pouting.

"A-ah!" Black moved to the other side of the table with a speed that rivaled Haxorus, hiding behind Red. "I couldn't miss out on this! They need my help Prez!" Black protested.

White sighed softly, calming down. She really was hurt that he hadn't bothered to show up or tell him that there was a change of plans. "You could have told me..." She looked visibly moved, making everyone pity her.

"Some hero, making a girl cry." Dia pointed an accusing finger at Black.

"Shame." Pearl agreed, shaking his head.

"Big shame." Red chimed in.

"I'm sorry Prez...I'll make it up to you later. We can take a vacation in Kanto, you and me!" Black smiled at the girl, trying to cheer her up. He hadn't meant to hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm holding you too it." White smiled at him and turned around to leave. "Be sure to keep in contact!" She called out.

"Of course!" Black grinned, watching her go. He turned back to Red and the others. "So, back to business!"

"Dude she totally digs you!" Pearl laughed, believing that Black was oblivious to his situation. He remembered how he denied his feelings for Platina for quite some time. Ah, the wonders of love. It's funny how people deny what they want.

"I know," Black replied, sitting back in his chair. He could see the surprise on their faces and couldn't help but laugh. "But...there is another contender...' He let it at that, shaking his head with a sigh, thinking of N.

"Women."

"Tell me about it."

"You two quiet, women are fine." Dia rolled his eyes.

"They sure are friend." Red laughed, hooking his arm around the boy's neck. "Oh Black, she'll arrive at your place later, so be prepared."

Black nodded, standing up. "So does this mean I'm part of the crew now?" He asked, grinning. "I AM a dexholder!"

"The moment you got it, you became one of us." Pearl answered, shaking his hand.

* * *

Sapphire sighed, sitting on the ground and letting out a growl and throwing a rock. She was waiting at the Snowpoint city pier for her partner. She had asked Ruby to join her but the jerk had turned her down, opting to go with Blue instead. she knew he had no attraction to her, but it still hurt nonetheless, and her only option was to get a new partner. She let out an angry sigh, wondering why Ruby wouldn't say a damn thing ever since she confessed. Not a yes or a no.

"You okay...?" She turned to see a blunette staring at her curiously. "You seem angry..." The girl rocked back and forth on her feet. "Where are my manners, I'm Lexi."

"Yeah, i'm fine." Sapphire sighed, not wanting to talk about her love problems, especially to a stranger. "Waiting on these stupid boats..."

"They come a bit slow, especially when the snow is thick." Lexi laughed. "You can stay in my house until they arrive, they make a really loud sound when they enter anyway."

"That'd be nice...I could use the warmth." Sapphire smiled. The two began walking back to the girls house.

"I kind of have a full house, since our last one got blown up..." Lexi laughed nervously. Nara, Rein, Arianna, Ava and even Marigold were staying with her, not to mention her mother. The house was practically stuffed!

"I don't mind." Sapphire chuckled. "Sorry about your other house, how did it blow up...?"

"Well...a boy and his Groudon." Lexi laughed, believing the answer to confuse her.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and the long time it took me to update. I'm trying to get better at timely updates, but the variables that keep taking up my time are great D: I also apologize for grammatical errors because didn't check over this one.


End file.
